Trouble
by Cl Snow
Summary: Alors qu'ils viennent de terminer une enquête difficile, Jay disparaît. Les deux évènements sont-ils liés ou l'équipe des renseignements va-t-elle devoir faire face à une toute autre menace? Rating T pour scènes violentes et langage.
1. Chapitre 1

Rating : T pour scènes violentes et langage

Genre : Angst / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort / Action / Suspense

Disclaimer : L'univers de Chicago PD et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pasn ils sont la propriété de Dick Wolf […]

* * *

 **_ Molly's Bar, Chicago**

Il était tard ce jeudi-là. Pourtant, toute l'équipe des renseignements était bien décidée à profiter de ces quelques heures de calme chez Molly's, pour se détendre après cette enquête éprouvante. Il y a près de trois semaines, le corps d'un enfant de 8ans, victime de strangulation avait été retrouvé dans une ruelle. Il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps pour que la situation dégénère gangs de bandes rivales se mêlant à cela et tournant le tout en règlements de comptes.  
Après des jours à démêler la situation, l'équipe avait fini par comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'une fausse piste aucune histoire de drogue et d'armes liée à ce meurtre mais un drame familiale que le beau-père du jeune garçon avait tenté de masquer en maquillant la scène de crime. Quoi de mieux que de faire porter le chapeau aux gangs.. Après tout, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour mettre le feu aux poudres vu les vives tensions qui régnaient entre eux.  
Les cas impliquant les enfants étaient toujours les plus difficiles. Qu'importe que l'on soit parents ou non. C'était le genre d'enquête qui prenait chaque enquêteur aux tripes. Ils s'étaient démenés pour découvrir la vérité et Voight n'avait pas eu besoin de leur demander de rester faire des heures chacun l'avait fait de son propre chef.

Ruzek, Burgess et Atwater discutaient des plans de chacun pour leurs jours de repos à venir. Un week-end pêche en bord de lac tentait les deux garçons tandis que Kim imaginait plus un programme composé de grasse matinée, petit-déjeuner au lit, canapé l'après-midi et jogging dans le parc en fin de journée.  
Voight était assis au bar en compagnie de Wallace Boden. Depuis la mort de Al, il avait contre tout attente trouvé un certain soutiens auprès du chef de la caserne 51. L'homme ne le regardait pas avec cette pitié qu'il détestait tant, ou pire encore, avec le regard accusateur qu'il voyait chez tant de personnes. Non. Boden ne le jugeait pas et n'essayait pas non plus de le faire parler à tout prix. A la place, ils passaient leur soirée à jouer au Poker, discutaient de tout et rien, mais lui avait tout de même fait comprendre que si l'envie de parler lui prenait, il serait là pour l'écouter.  
A côté d'eux Antonio discutait avec Matt et Kelly qui comme lui n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Gabby depuis son départ. Non pas que cela le surprenne mais tout de même..  
Enfin, Jay et Haley regardaient le match de hockey diffusé dans le bar tout en sirotant leur bière. Pas de grande conversation ce n'était pas vraiment leur truc. Et en même temps c'est ce qu'ils appréciaient l'un chez l'autre. Ils étaient partenaires, se soutenaient, sans pour autant être intrusifs. Cela ne les empêchait cependant pas de se dire les choses de manières franches quand il le fallait.

La soirée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance détendue, il commençait à se faire tard et le Molly's était sur le point de fermer alors, à tour de rôle, tous se saluèrent avant de rentrer chez eux.

 **_ Quelque part dans Chicago**

Jay savait qu'il avait trop bu. Certes, ce n'était pas non plus excessif mais assez pour qu'il rentre à pieds. Sa tête tournait légèrement et il se sentait tout d'un coup tellement fatigué. L'air frais de Chicago à cette heure lui faisait donc le plus grand bien.  
Arrivé chez lui, il lui fallut tout de même s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à ouvrir sa porte. Il fallait décidément qu'il s'occupe de ce souci de serrure qui visiblement ne s'arrangeait pas.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, il jeta ses clés et son portable dans le panier posé sur la commode de l'entrée sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière puis se dirigea directement sous la douche. L'eau, plus froide que réellement tiède, lui procura un frisson qui parcourait tout son corps, dissipant quelque peu par la même occasion les effets de l'alcool.  
Une fois terminé, il enfila un simple caleçon et avala un comprimé pour ce mal de tête qui persistait ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant pensa-t-il.  
En se dirigeant dans le salon, il trébucha contre un sac qui n'avait rien à faire là. Ce n'est qu'en allumant la lumière qu'il remarqua enfin le désordre dans son appartement. Pas de doute, celui-ci avait été retourné. D'instinct, il porta sa main à sa ceinture pour récupérer son arme mais celle-ci était restée avec le reste de ses vêtements dans la chambre. A ce moment, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il senti une vive douleur à l'arrière du crâne avant que tout devienne noir.  
Décidemment ce mal de tête n'allait VRAIMENT pas aller mieux..


	2. Chapitre 2

**_ Poste de police du 21ème district**

\- Salut les gars! Kim..

Hailey adressa un signe de tête suivi d'un sourire à sa collègue avant de lui tendre l'un des cafés qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Je me suis dis qu'après la nuit d'hier, nous en aurions bien besoin! Dit elle tout en continuant sa distribution.

\- Jay n'est pas là? Demanda-t-elle en posant la tasse qui lui était destinée sur son bureau.

\- Non pas encore, mais après la nuit dernière peut-être qu'il a loupé son réveil! Intervint Adam en prenant une gorgée de ce doux breuvage offert par sa collègue.

\- Oui j'imagine.. dit Hailey sceptique.

En effet cela ne ressemblait pas à Jay.. Mais après tout cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde pensa-t-elle.

Tous s'installèrent devant leurs ordinateurs respectifs et commencèrent à taper leur rapport concernant la dernière enquête; plus que quelques heures de paperasse et ils seraient enfin en week-end!

Après une heure de travail, on pouvait remarquer les regards inquiets qui se posaient sur le bureau de Jay puis ensuite les uns vers les autres.

Comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées, c'est à ce moment là que Voight sorti de son bureau.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Halstead?

\- Non j'ai essayé son portable mais il semble éteint.. Annonça Hailey

\- Peut-être qu'il a simplement oublié de le brancher en rentrant hier et du coup après s'être éteint son réveil n'a pas sonné? Tenta Adam

\- Upton, Antonio, allez chez lui pour en avoir le cœur net. S'il dort paisiblement faites moi le plaisir de ramener ses fesses ici et en vitesse!

Voight essaya de relativiser mais au fond de lui, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. En 6 ans son détective n'avait jamais eu de retard -où du moins pas autant et encore moins sans prévenir-, il était généralement toujours là le premier, parfois même avant lui. Pendant un temps Voight s'était même demandé s'il ne dormait pas sur place.

 **_** **Appartement de Jay**

Le trajet du poste de police à l'immeuble de Jay s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus total. En arrivant au pieds de son bâtiment, le rythme cardiaque d'Hailey s'emballa. Sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Elle ne savait quoi penser et était tiraillée entre colère que son partenaire lui fasse peur pour rien ou réelle inquiétude s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle repensa à la soirée d'hier. Rien d'anormal ne lui revint.. Elle commençait cependant à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour le ramener chez lui dans le cas où quelque chose lui serait arrivé.

Hailey fut tirée de ses pensées par Antonio sonnant à la porte du concierge. Ce dernier les menèrent directement devant la porte de Jay. Antonio se rapprocha de la serrure sur laquelle il remarqua clairement des marque d'usure fraîches, signe qu'elle avait été crochetée. Il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour sortir leurs armes. Ils dirent au concierge d'attendre à l'abris et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

Ce qui les frappa immédiatement était le calme qui y régnait.

\- Jay! C'est Dawson! Tu es là?

\- RAS dans la chambre! Cria Hailey. Mais son arme est dans la salle de bain..

\- Il n'est pas là. Et vu le désordre je doute qu'il se soit absenté de son plein gré.. En même temps qu'il disait cela, Antonia balayait la pièce des yeux.. Tous les tiroirs étaient vidés au sol, le canapé retourné et divers débris de verres jonchaient le sol. Son regard s'arrêta près de la commode où, au sol une petite flaque de sang avait commencée à sécher.

\- Appelle Voight. Annonça-t-il

 **_ Quelque part dans Chicago**

La première chose que remarqua Jay lorsqu'il commença à se réveiller était cette douleur lancinante au niveau de sa tête, juste derrière son oreille droite mais qui irradiait dans tout son crâne. Il pouvait sentir son sang pulser au rythme de ses battements de coeur. Il tenta alors de se remémorer la soirée de la veille; il avait bu, certes, mais pas au point que sa tête le fasse souffrir ainsi. Il s'apprêtait à porter une main à sa tête lorsqu'il se senti bloqué, entravé avec ce qu'il devina être une corde. Il savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Sentant que la panique commençait à l'envahir -chose qui ne lui était clairement pas permise dans l'immédiat s'il désirait avoir une chance de comprendre ce qu'il passait-, il prit immédiatement de grandes inspirations dans le but de se calmer et entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ressemblait à une sorte de cave, d'une trentaine de mètres carrés environ. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et la seule source de lumière lui permettant d'avoir un semblant de vue, provenait du jour émanant du cadran de la porte, qui se situait légèrement au dessus du sol, accessible via trois ou quatre marches.

Son regard se posa sur ses mains, elles étaient belles et bien attachées ensembles par une corde, reliée à une sorte d'anneau métallique planté dans le sol. Ses chevilles quant à elles étaient libres, c'est déjà ça de prit pensa-t-il.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il commença à essayer de se défaire de ses liens. La corde, rêche et trop serrée à son goût, commençait à abimer sa peau, virant petit à petit au rouge vif.

Il arrêta net sa tentative de libération lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis, provenant du cadenas sur la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit alors brusquement, laissant entrer un trop plein de lumière auquel les yeux de Jay n'était pas habitués, l'éblouissant l'espace d'un instant.

Il lui fallut attendre que la porte se referme pour retrouver un semblant de visibilité. Il entendit d'abord des pas descendre les quelques marches avant de voir deux silhouettes se rapprocher de lui tandis qu'une troisième personne restait à l'entrée de la pièce.

Sans un mot, l'un des hommes récupéra une sorte de crochet qui pendait du plafond pendant que l'autre détachait Jay du sol.

Sans réfléchir, voyant là un échappatoire, Jay bouscula aussi fort qu'il le pu l'homme à ses côtés qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, tomba en arrière. En entendant cela, le second homme se rapprocha de Jay et tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing que le détective réussit à esquiver avant de répondre avec un coup de pied directement dans le genou de son assaillant qui grogna de douleur avant de s'effondrer. Aussi vite qu'il le pu, Jay se dirigea vers la porte où le troisième homme attendait toujours sans bouger. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la première marche lorsqu'une vive douleur parcouru son corps, le tétanisant. Avant même qu'il comprenne, le premier homme appuya plus fort encore avec son taser, juste au dessus de sa hanche. Il lui était impossible de contrôler les secousses qui contractaient douloureusement ses muscles et fini par sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapitre 3

**_ Poste de police du 21eme disctrict**

De retour au poste, Antonio et Hailey firent part de leur « découverte » au reste de l'équipe qui resta sans voix.  
\- On a relevé des signes d'effraction sur la porte, son appartement était entièrement saccagé. J'imagine qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Peut-être même que Jay les a surpris à ce moment-là allez savoir.. Hailey a trouvé son arme qui était toujours sur place, rien ne semble avoir disparu, du moins en apparence. Pas d'empreintes et les voisins disent ne rien avoir entendu..

\- En gros on n'a rien du tout ! S'exclama Adam sous le coup de la frustration

Un silence pesant s'installa immédiatement, il leur fallut à tous quelques minutes pour assimiler les informations qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Après le choc, deux questions se posaient immédiatement dans l'esprit de chacun Qui et Pourquoi ?  
Sans plus attendre, Voight décida d'intervenir pour ne pas voir ses détectives céder à la panique.

\- Ruzek, Atwater, je veux que vous retourniez dans le voisinage, quelqu'un a forcément vu ou entendu quelque chose! Je veux que vous me récupériez chaque caméra qui pourrait avoir filmé quelque chose d'utile.  
Burgess et Upton, vous retournez au Molly's, même chose, c'est là qu'il a été vu pour la dernière fois, peut-être que le ou les responsables étaient présents. J'ai du mal à croire à la thèse du cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné.  
Antonio, tu viens avec moi ! On va à la prison, avec cette dernière enquête et les menaces que nous avons reçues, je veux être sûr que ce n'est pas une vengeance du beau père du petit garçon.

En effet, suite à leur enquête et après avoir arrêté leur suspect, ce dernier s'était juré de se venger auprès de l'équipe. Même si cette option leur semblait peu probable, ils ne pouvaient écarter aucune piste. Leur collègue et ami était en danger et ils devaient tout faire pour le retrouver.

Sans plus attendre, chacun prit ses affaires avant de se diriger vers leurs véhicules respectifs.

 **_Quelque part dans Chicago**

Bien que déjà pas agréable la première fois, le réveil de Jay fut pire la seconde. Sa tête battait toujours sans lui laisser de répit, il sentait une tension insupportable dans ses bras et tous ses muscles étaient douloureux.  
En ouvrant les yeux, sa vision trouble mis un certain moment à s'adapter. Il pouvait entendre du mouvement sur sa droite mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer la provenance de tout ce bruit. Il leva la tête et constata qu'il était pendu par les poignets au plafond, à ce même crochet que l'un des hommes tenait plus tôt. Il pouvait sentir le sang séché à l'arrière de son oreille tirer sa peau à chaque mouvement.  
Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Jay avait du mal à se repérer. La douleur dans ses poignets et ses épaules l'empêchait de se concentrer. Sans parler du reste de son corps. Fichu taser, il aurait du le voir venir pensa-t-il. Il essaya, sur la pointe des pieds, de se soulever légèrement afin de se soulager de son propre poids. Il trouva un certain soulagement mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

\- Tiens donc, regardez qui est réveillé! Dit une voix sur sa droite.

Jay ne dit rien, il faisait tout son possible pour garder un semblant de calme malgré la situation.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais être obligé de te sortir de ce doux sommeil tu sais.. Dit l'homme avec un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Cette fois, Jay ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de me frapper à la tête puis à coup de taser.. Vous savez, ce n'est pas la meilleure option quand vous voulez quelqu'un de coopératif.

Il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles lorsqu'un coup de poing s'abattit violemment contre ses côtes. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu sais.. Vu la position dans laquelle tu te trouves, je te conseille vraiment de faire attention à ce que tu dis.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Disons que tu as quelques informations que mon patron veut.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre

\- Jay…. Dit l'homme en soupirant avant de se rapprocher à nouveau de lui.  
Un autre coup de poing vint le percuter, puis un autre. Il sentit une première côte craquer alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas crier. L'homme semblait prendre un certain plaisir à utiliser le jeune détective comme un sac de frappe.

La porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit, faisant cesser momentanément les coups qui s'abattaient sur lui, pour son plus grand soulagement.

\- Détective Halstead! Ravi que vous soyez de retour parmi nous! J'espère que mon ami s'est bien occupé de vous.. Dit l'homme qu'il reconnut comme étant celui qui était resté en haut des escaliers plus tôt. Probablement le fameux chef. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un costume sombre. Il était bien plutôt bien bâti et son crâne rasé laissait apparaitre une importante cicatrice qui redescendait jusqu'à son œil.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !?

\- Oh c'est vrai. J'en oublie mes manières quel étourdi je fais.. Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés. Voyez-vous, nous avons une amie en commun.  
La manière dont il insista sur le mot « amie » provoqua un nouveau frisson chez Jay sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.  
\- Cela fait un certain moment que je la recherche mais sans succès. Il s'avère que celle-ci n'a pas été très correcte lors de notre dernière rencontre.. Dit-il en désignant l'affreuse cicatrice. Je voulais donc avoir une petite discussion avec elle si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.. A cela, accompagnant les gestes à la parole, il sorti de sa poche son téléphone et afficha la photo de la dite femme.  
Une vague de panique traversa Jay en reconnaissant la personne comme étant sa collègue et amie; Hailey.

\- Désolé, connaît pas, vous vous trompez de gars. Tenta-t-il en masquant au mieux les émotions qui le traversaient. Même s'il savait qu'il ne trompait personne.

\- Bien.. Si vous voulez la jouer de cette manière Monsieur Halstead.. Peut-être serez-vous plus coopératif lorsque je reviendrai. En attendant, je vous laisse en compagnie de mes deux collègues. Tachez de réfléchir à ce qui vous serait le plus profitable.  
Et sur ces mots, l'homme quitta la pièce tandis que les deux autres hommes se rapprochaient de lui. Cela n'allait pas être agréable.

 **_Molly's, Chicago**

Quand les deux jeunes femmes des renseignements firent leur apparition dans le bar, Hermann, qui jusque-là s'occupait de ses inventaires, devina immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà, il était bien trop tôt pour boire un verre. Ensuite, il pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur leurs deux visages.

\- Hey! Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Salut Hermann! Commença Kim. Dis, on pourrait visionner tes caméras ?

\- Euh.. Oui bien sûr! Quelque chose est arrivé? Dit-il commençant à s'inquiéter

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un coup d'œil hésitant avant qu'Hailey ne décide d'être honnête et de lui raconter, dans les grandes lignes, les derniers évènements de la matinée.  
Choqué, Hermann s'exécuta en tournant l'écran vers les détectives et en repassant les bandes de la veille.  
En même temps qu'elles visionnaient les enregistrements, le pompier leur en fit une copie pour qu'elles puissent les ramener au poste.

\- Il n'y a rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Annonca Kim déçue..

\- J'en suis pas si sûre.. ! Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà vu cette voiture!  
Sur l'écran, on pouvait apercevoir une voiture sombre, une Chevrolet, garée juste de l'autre côté de la rue face au bar.

\- Où ça ? Demanda la plus jeune

\- A deux reprises en fait. Enfin je crois, je ne suis pas bien sûre.. Hermann tu pourrais zoomer sur la plaque ?

\- Nah désolé.. C'est pas du gros matériel vous savez..

\- Ok.. Merci quand même.. On va l'emmener au poste. Dit Kim. Adam arrivera surement à améliorer l'image.  
Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa collègue en signe de réconfort. Elle voyait à quel point celle-ci était touchée. Comme eux tous oui, mais Jay était son coéquipier. Et elle savait à quel point cette situation pouvait être difficile.

Après avoir remercié leur ami, elles sortirent du bar à la recherche d'une caméra possédant un autre angle qui pourrait leur donner d'avantage d'informations mais sans succès. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le poste de police.


	4. Chapitre 4

D'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci.. Les dernières semaines ont été un peu folles et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de terminer ce chapitre plutôt alors qu'il était pourtant bien avancé.. Desolée!

Ceci étant dis, merci énormément puis vos Follow et vos Reviewz, ça fait super plaisir!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **_ Poste de police du 21eme disctrict**

De retour au poste, Kim donna à Adam la clé USB contenant les vidéos de surveillance du Molly's. De leur côté, l'enquête auprès du voisinage de Jay n'avait rien donné de concluant. Ils avaient tout de même récupéré eux aussi les bandes de diverses caméras situées aux alentours du domicile de leur ami. Tous s'installèrent autour du bureau d'Adam alors qu'il affichait le contenu sur son écran. Hailey ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette fameuse voiture.. Elle l'avait déjà aperçue, mais où ? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Kim demanda immédiatement à Adam de zoomer sur la plaque d'immatriculation. - C'est seulement un numéro partiel, je ne peux pas l'avoir dans sa totalité.. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'en faisant une recherche groupée avec le modèle du véhicule on arrivera à en tirer quelque chose..

\- De votre côté ça a donné quoi ? Demanda Hailey

\- Rien de bien intéressant mais j'ai récupéré les caméras sur les 15 derniers jours, allez savoir, notre véhicule mystère apparaîtra peut-être! Des nouvelles de Voight et Antonio?

\- Non rien pour le moment. Répondit Kim. Hailey tu vas bien ? Dit-elle en voyant le visage de sa collègue

\- La semaine dernière, quand on enquêtait sur l'affaire du petit garçon, il nous a semblé être suivis avec Jay, je suis presque certaine que c'était la même voiture..

\- Vous l'avez signalé ? Demanda Kevin

\- Non ça ne nous a pas semblé tellement utile.. Jay l'as semé et puis le véhicule n'a pas eu l'air de plus insister que ça non plus, après ça on a bouclé l'enquête..

\- Je préviens Antonio.. Poursuivit Kévin

 **_ Prison de Chicago**

Une fois garés devant la prison, Voight et Antonio n'avaient pas perdu de temps avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la prison. Juste avant de se présenter à l'accueil, Antonio avait reçu l'information concernant le véhicule aperçu à plusieurs reprises, dont devant l'appartement de Jay différentes fois au court des derniers jours sans que personne n'en monte où n'en descende. Après avoir signé le bordereau de visite et déposé leurs effets personnels ainsi que leurs armes, un garde les avaient directement conduits au parloir qui était actuellement vide de toute présence. Ils n'avaient pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que le prisonnier ne leur soit emmené.

\- Messieurs les agents, que me vaut cet honneur ? Dit l'homme en abordant un sourire Voight serra la mâchoire, il lui était difficile de se retenir à ne pas secouer l'homme face à lui pour lui soutirer les informations qu'ils voulaient.

\- Monsieur Margat. Asseyez-vous. Commença Antonio L'homme s'exécuta. Antonio continua

\- Monsieur Margat. Je vais aller droit au but. Nous ne sommes pas là pour le plaisir, ni pour l'affaire qui a mené vos fesses à se trouver là. Aucune réaction de la part de l'homme, Voight décida de reprendre la conversation.

\- Lors de votre arrestation, vous avez proféré des menaces à l'encontre de mes hommes et moi-même. Je ne vais pas vous dire ce que la mise en application de ces menaces pourrait vous coûter. Ce que je vous offre à Monsieur Margat, c'est une chance de ne pas aggraver votre cas.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre.

\- Ecoutez, je n'ai absolument pas envie de jouer ce petit jeu avec vous. Répondit Voight en saisissant l'homme par le col

\- J'en déduis que quelque chose est arrivé à l'un des membres de votre équipe ? Dit l'homme avec de nouveau ce sourire sadique. Votre équipe a gâché ma vie. Et je ne vais pas pleurer pour ce qui est arrivé, peu importe ce que c'est. C'est qui d'ailleurs ? La petite brune ?

Voight sembla perdre son sang-froid et plaqua la tête de l'homme contre la table.

\- Je te jure, je vais te faire la peau si tu as quoi que ce soit à voir avec tout ça! L'homme se contenta de rire.

\- J'en déduis que c'est bien la jolie brune, elle s'appelait comment déjà ?

\- Boss, laissez tomber, on perd notre temps ! Intervint Antonio Voight lâcha son emprise sur l'homme qui se rassit contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
Il savait qu'en le provoquant et en le laissant croire qu'il avait raison sur l'identité de l'agent concerné, l'homme leur donnerai confirmation ou non de sa culpabilité. S'il pensait réellement que c'était Burgess, alors il n'avait rien à voir la dedans.

 **_Quelque part dans Chicago**

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là. Il avait bien essayé de garder quelques repères, mais ses pertes de connaissances à répétition lui avaient fait perdre le fil. Il était toujours suspendu au plafond, la tension dans ses bras était devenue insupportable. Ses poignets étaient en feu, tandis que les liens avaient désormais bien entamés la chair de ses poignets où l'on pouvait apercevoir du sang s'écouler. Ses épaules étaient toujours aussi endolories et cela irradiait désormais dans tout son dos. Les deux hommes n'étaient plus dans la pièce. Il profita de ses quelques instants de répit pour faire un examen mental de ses blessures. Il était déjà sur d'avoir au moins une commotion, pas de doutes là dessus. Quelques côtes fêlées sûrement. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, ce qu'il mettait sur le compte de la décharge du Taser sans parler de la brulure liée à celle-ci. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait taser et mon dieu, qu'il détestait ça. Pour le reste, de simples contusions; douloureuses mais qui ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger, c'était déjà ça pensa-t-il.

Apres avoir fini son check-up rapide, il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur une façon de sortir d'ici, il devait absolument trouver un moyen de prévenir son équipe qu'Hailey était en danger. En se concentrant de nouveau sur son environnement, il ne pu qu'être déçu. Qu'on se le dise, tant qu'il serai suspendu à ses chaînes, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de s'échapper. Coupant ses pensées, l'ensemble des hommes présents plus tôt firent de nouveau leur apparition dans la pièce. Cette fois, les deux hommes de main restèrent en retrait tandis que l'homme à la cicatrice se rapprochait de Jay silencieusement. Il restèrent quelques instants ainsi, à se regarder sans rien dire. Jay faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas laisser paraître son mal-être.

\- Bien.. Je vois que mes amis Daniel et Matteo se sont bien occupés de vous.. Êtes-vous plus disposé à coopérer Détective Halstead?

\- Je vous l'ai dis, vous vous trompez de gars. Répondit Jay avec le plus d'assurance possible.

\- Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas la réputation d'être un homme très patient. Je pourrais laisser mes hommes vous torturer pendant des jours entiers pour finir par balancer votre carcasse là où personne ne la trouvera jamais. Seulement, comme je suis d'humeur charitable, je vous offre la possibilité de vous en tirer sans plus de douleur. Vous devriez sincèrement y réfléchir, je suis sûr qu'au fond, vous êtes un homme intelligent. Devant le manque de réponse de la part de son prisonnier, l'homme soupira. Bien.. Jouons là de cette manière. Vous savez, ça ne m'en donne que plus de satisfaction.

L'homme se retourna vers ses hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés pour lui donner un gros sac noir. Avec un calme effroyable, il commença a en déposer le contenu sur une table métallique dans le coin de la pièce le plus proche de sa position. Entre une batte de base-ball, un pied de biche et des lames de différentes tailles, Jay ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement en se préparant à ce qu'il l'attendais.

\- Alors mon cher Jay? Que dirai-tu de commencer avec ceci? Chantonna l'homme en se munissant de la batte et la posant sur son épaule. Ne faites pas devenir les choses plus insupportables pour vous. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de me dire où je peux trouver ma Hailey.. Car voyez-vous, je ne me suis pas '' trompé de gars'', je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, et je sais que vous avez la réponse à ma question. Joignant les gestes à la paroles, l'homme porta sa main à sa poche et en sorti un bout de papier. Une photo qui provoqua des frissons à Jay. Sur le cliché on y apercevait Hailey et lui-même, dans sa voiture, lors d'une surveillance la semaine précédente pendant leur dernière affaire. Jay ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à un incident avec une voiture qui avait semblé les suivre ce même jour; cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Voyant que Jay ne disait toujours rien, l'homme saisi sa batte à deux mains, se positionna, et, de toutes ses forces, abattit la batte contre les côtes de Jay qui ne pu cette fois retenir un cri de douleur. Avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle, un autre coup le frappa, puis un autre, et encore un.. Si ses côtes n'avaient pas été cassées avec les coups reçus précédemment, c'était forcement le cas désormais. Après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour Jay, les coups cessèrent. Il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale, mais chaque inspiration provoquait une douleur insupportable.

\- Toujours rien à dire?  
Allez vous faire foutre.

 **_ Poste de police du 21eme disctrict**

\- Où en êtes vous avec cette histoire de voiture!? S'exclama Voight tandis qu'il faisait son entrée à l'étage

\- On a pu remonter jusqu'au propriétaire boss! Il appartient à Monica Sanchez, une octogénaire sans histoire, elle a déclaré le vol de son véhicule il y a une dizaine de jours.. Annonça Adam. Je suis en train de récupérer les videos surveillance de son quartier voir si on peux en tirer quelque chose.

\- Dis moi quand c'est fait, Hailey, dans mon bureau. Maintenant.

La jeune détective s'exécuta, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

-Ferme la porte.

-Boss écoutez.. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, je….

-Assez! Vous pensez être témoin d'un événement qui peut potentiellement mettre la vie des membres de mon équipe en danger et vous ne pensez pas qu'il soit judicieux de m'en avertir!?

-Voight..

-Non! Je veux que tu me fasse un rapport détaillé sur le champ de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ainsi que ceux qui ont précédés ou suivis! Tout ce qui peut paraître louche, tout ce qui a une chance de près ou de loin d'être lié à tout ce merdier! Compris!?

\- Compris boss..

En sortant du bureau, Hailey s'installa devant son ordinateur et tenta de se remémorer les moindres événements, seulement il lui fallut quelques instants avant de parvenir à se concentrer totalement en dépit de l'urgence de la situation. Les mots de Voight avaient été durs et l'avaient blessée, mais il avait raison. Et elle se blâmait tellement. Pourquoi n'avaient-il pas signalé cet incident dans leur rapport? La réponse elle la connaissait, ils n'avaient pas été assez méfiants. Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le prévoir mais la culpabilité était trop forte. Soupirant longuement et chassant ses pensées, elle se reconcentra sur ce qu'il était important qu'elle fasse. Elle rouvrit sont rapport de la semaine passée et entreprit de le compléter avec le plus de détails possible, que cela semble avoir une quelconque cohérence ou non.

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq heures qu'un silence de mort régnait à l'étage des renseignement lorsque Trudy fit irruption. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son collègue et ami sans tenir compte des regards interrogateurs des jeunes agents présents.

\- Hank, j'ai quelqu'un a l'accueil que tu devrais venir voir.

Sans poser plus de questions, il la suivit à l'entrée du bâtiment. Un jeune homme était là, semblant nerveux. Voight lui indiqua le bureau du commandant afin qu'ils puissent parler sans toute l'agitation autour d'eux.

\- Bonjour, je suis le sergent Hank Voight, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des informations sur mon enquête?

\- Bonjour, Sam Steel, je vis à côté de chez Jay, l'appartement juste en face en fait.. On m'as dit qu'il avait des ennuis?

\- On essaye de comprendre, vous pensez avoir des informations pouvant nous aider?

\- Je serai venu avant si j'avais su, vous savez je suis parti travailler tôt ce matin et ce n'est qu'en rentrant ce soir que j'ai su que des collègues de Jay étaient venus poser des questions a son sujet au voisinage.

\- Continuez. L'incita Voight

\- Il était tard la nuit dernière, je ne sais pas, peut-être 3h du matin quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas vraiment vérifier.. Bref, j'ai été réveillé par du bruit provenant du couloir. Le temps que je comprenne réellement d'où cela provenait et que je me lève, c'était déjà terminé. J'ai quand même jeté un oeil au travers du juda et j'ai vu un homme en sortir. Ce n'était définitivement pas Jay.

\- Expliquez-vous

\- Ecoutez, je connais un peu Jay, il nous est arrivé d'aller chez l'un ou chez l'autre les soirs de match. L'homme que j'ai aperçu n'avait pas la même attitude, et il était bien plus grand. Il me semble même qu'il avait un tatouage sur l'avant bras, mais je ne pourrais pas dire de manière précise ce que c'était.. Un genre d'oiseau mais qui ne semblait pas terminé.. Tenez j'ai essayé de faire un croquis.. Je ne sais pas si cela peut aider.. Je vous le répète je suis venu dès que j'ai appris, croyez moi que si j'avais su, j'aurai agit différemment.. Jay est quelqu'un de bien..

Voight voyait que l'homme semblait apprécier son agent. Il le remercia de ces informations et remonta sans attendre plus. Il briefa son équipe, à l'exception d'Hailey dont la chaise était vide. Un regard interrogateur se posa sur Antonio qui lui fit un signe de tête en désignant les vestiaires. Il savait qu'il avait été sévère avec elle. Il savait que ça n'était pas sa faute. La vérité qu'il n'avouerai jamais est qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour Halstead, il avait ce mauvais pressentiment, ce noeud dans son estomac.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hailey, les yeux rougis, ne fasse son retour à son bureau. Sur le chemin, ses yeux se posèrent d'instinct sur le grand tableau blanc. Son coeur manqua un battement et tout sembla s'effondrer autour d'elle. Kim fut la première à s'apercevoir du changement d'attitude de sa collègue.

\- Hailey, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller..

Pas de réponse de sa collègue. Tout le monde avait désormais les yeux posés sur elle. Voight décida d'intervenir.

\- HAILEY!

Le ton autoritaire de Voight eu l'effet escompté et la sorti de sa torpeur.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? D'où vous sortez ce truc? Demanda-t-elle en saisissant le dessins du tatouage apporté par le voisin.

\- Ça te dis quelque chose ? Demanda Voight sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question. Pas de réponse. HAILEY!

\- Hm.. Oui.. Mais c'est impossible.. Ça ne peut.. On t'écoute!

Inspirant profondément et se raclant la gorge, c'est sans détacher son regard du papier entre ses mains qu'elle commença à leur raconter..


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Quelque part dans Chicago**

Malheureusement, Jay n'avait pas eu la chance de perdre connaissance cette fois-ci, cela aurai au moins pu faire cesser les coups l'espace d'un instant, lui donner un moment de répit. Mais non. Il avait ressenti chaque coups, chaque côte craquer. Chaque fois que la batte puis le pied de biche était venu claquer contre lui. S'il avait essayé au maximum de ne pas crier, il avait fallu qu'il se fasse un raison. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait entendu le pied de biche tomber au sol. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que les coups s'étaient arrêtés tant sa poitrine, son dos et a peu près tout le reste des ses membres le faisaient souffrir.

\- Jay, Jay, Jay.. Et dire que tu pourrais t'épargner tout ça.. Soupira l'homme pour n'obtenir comme seule réponse une mauvaise respiration bruyante de la part de son prisonnier.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps tu sais, avant que je n'obtienne ce que je veux, que ce soit de toi ou par n'importe quel autre moyen? Alors pourquoi ne pas nous simplifier la vie à tous les deux?

Toujours aucune réaction du détective alors il continua son monologue.

\- Tu sais, je m'étais presque fait une raison sur le fait que je n'obtiendrais probablement jamais ma vengeance. Et puis, au moment où je m'y attends le moins devines quoi! Je la vois, sortant d'un café en tenue de flic. Tu sais Jay, j'étais parti pour saisir ma chance de suite, obtenir respiration pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, mais il a fallut qu'elle monte dans cette fichue voiture avec toi et que vous nous semiez. J'ai essayé de trouver dans quel district vous bossiez mais ce ne sont pas des bavards vos collègues tu sais, procédures de sécurité qu'ils disent. Et puis le hasard faisant bien les choses, il a fallut qu'on tombe sur toi à la sortie d'un bar. Tout ce qu'on avait à faire était de te suivre et attendre que tu sois de nouveau avec elle. Mais non! Il a fallut qu'on tombe sur quelqu'un comme toi, parano, a ne jamais emprunter le même chemin, toujours regarder derrière toi. Tu as réussi à nous semer à chaque putain de fois. Et comme je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas un homme de patience, alors j'en ai eu assez, d'où notre petite intrusion dans ton joli appartement. Aller Jay, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me dire où je peux trouver Hailey, son adresse ou même votre district, je me débrouille pour le reste.. Et alors, toute cette douleur que tu ressent, ça s'arrêtera..

Tout le temps qu'il avait parlé, l'homme avait tourné autour de Jay me faisant qu'augmenter l'angoisse de ce dernier. Il savait que l'inconnu serait prêt à tout. Il en avait déjà bien assez entrevu les méthodes.. Il était fatigué et devait se concentrer pour tenir jusqu'au bout de la tirade de l'homme, il ne savait pas dans quel contexte il connaissait sa partenaire mais une chose était sûre, il lui fallait tout tenter pour que leur route ne se croise pas de nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas toi Jay, mais notre entretien m'a fatigué. Et puis il faut dire qu'il est tard. Tache de te reposer, demain risque d'être une longue journée pour toi.  
Sur ces derniers mots, les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce laissant Jay seul dans l'obscurité, seul sa respiration sifflante venait troubler le silence qui régnait. A peine quelques secondes après, il se laissa aller à un sommeil tourmenté.

 **_ Poste de police du 21eme district**

Je venais d'arriver depuis aux vols et homicides, une enquête était déjà en cours depuis de longs mois sans qu'ils n'aient de piste solide. Leur principal suspect était le père d'une ancienne connaissance de lycée, Lydia, tombée dans la drogue. Le père, Alexi Santor faisait dans les magouilles en tout genre, allant de la petite escroquerie au plus gros trafic. La victime était la mère de Lydia, retrouvée sur un terrain vague, le mode opératoire correspondaient à d'autres cas non résolus. En creusant sur le mari, ils ont trouvés des incohérences a différents niveaux. On a décidé d'utiliser mes vieux rapport avec sa fille pour m'infiltrer. Je me suis présentée de la part d'un autre gars du lycée qui dealait, on a prétendu qu'il devait se retirer quelques temps et que j'avais besoin de me fournir. Lydia avait tout a la maison de par son père, doppée comme elle était, ça n'a pas été très dur d'obtenir sa confiance; pour Alexi ça a été une autre histoire.. Il m'a fallut près de quatre mois avant juste qu'il accepte de me fournir de petites missions de routine comme à sa fille. Son réseau s'est avéré être bien plus étendu que ce à quoi l'on s'attendait, on a pu le relier au clan S.O.C littérale ''Subit Ou Crève''

\- Charmant.. Ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher Adam

\- Comme tu dis.. Ils n'avaient pas de limite; drogues, armes, meurtres,.. Tout était bon a prendre tant qu'il y avait de l'argent à la clé.. Alexi a toujours été un sadique, avec sa femme ou sa fille. Quand la mère de Lydia a décidé de partir pour de bon, il ne l'a pas accepté et a décidé d'en faire un exemple. Apres ća, une sorte de rituel macabre s'est instauré; tous les gars du clan avaient cet oiseau tatoué sur l'avant-bras, lorsque Alexi doutait de l'un de ses hommes et voulait le mettre a l'épreuve, il faisait chauffer une lame et brulait une partie du tatouage. Pour lui cela signifiait qu'une partie de ses hommes lui appartiendrai pour toujours. C'est pour ça que le voisin de Jay a décrit le tatouage comme pas terminé, ce sont juste les brûlures..

\- Je vois. Intervint Voight. Mais quel est le rapport avec Jay? Comment peut-il se trouver lié à toute cette histoire, c'était bien avant que tu n'arrive aux renseignements.. Je ne crois pas aux hasards, il doit forcément être un moyen de t'atteindre toi.

A ses mots, Hailey s'en voulu plus encore, nous seulement elle avait été négligente, mais maintenant c'était de sa faute si son partenaire se retrouvait dans cette merde. Elle connaissait le gars, et sachant de quoi il était capable, ça n'en devenait que plus inquiétant pour Jay.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison.. Mais pourquoi maintenant.. Et pourquoi Jay? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte

\- Hailey, tu connais un endroit où le gars pourrait se cacher et retenir Jay? Questionna Antonio

\- La liste est longue, il trempait dans tellement de choses qu'il dispersait ses actions à droite à gauche que si un endroit était découvert, il ne perdait qu'une petite partie de son trafic..

\- Il doit bien y avoir un lieu qu'il privilégiait non? Demanda Kevin

\- Avec les années il s'est fait aussi beaucoup d'ennemis, surtout à l'ouest de la ville, ce ne serait pas très prudent pour lui de trop trainer par là-bas.

\- Comment s'est terminé l'enquête? Demanda Voight, il avait bien vu que sa détective avait tenté de changer de sujet.

\- À vrai dire pas très bien.. Quelqu'un de notre service a merdé. Les stups ont décidé de s'en mêler et on fait une descente un soir alors qu'une grosse transaction devait avoir lieu. Ce soir là Lydia et moi devions repartir les stocks mais tout nous est tombé dessus. Ça s'est mis a tirer de partout et je n'ai pas pu l'extraire de ce bordel.. J'ai essayé Hank.. Lydia était juste une fille pommée et complètement déconnectée de la réalité qui s'est laissée embarquer dans de sales histoires de famille; mais dans le fond c'était pas une mauvaise fille.. Le truc c'est quand j'ai tenté de lui dire qui j'étais réellement pour la tirer de là, elle était en bad trip et s'est sentie complètement trahie.. On s'est battues, elle a perdue l'équilibre et sa tête est venue heurtée une caisse derrière. Elle est morte sur le coup. Son père a tout vu.. Il m'a attrapée et m'a traînée derrière l'entrepôt, je me suis défendue comme j'ai pu. Dans le fond je sais qu'il n'en n'avait rien a foutre du sort de Lydia, crois-moi, ça m'a fait plus de mal qu'à lui; mais je l'avais trahis il le savait. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, il a commencé à m'étrangler et a pointé son arme dans ma direction. J'ai résisté et réussi a retourner l'arme contre lui, le coup est parti tout seul et il a reçu la balle en pleine tête..

\- Il a survécu à ça!? S'étonna Kim

\- Oui.. Il a fait de longs mois de coma à la suite desquels lorsqu'il s'est réveillé puis rétabli, son procès a eu lieu; vu le cafouillage entre nos différents service, j'ai témoigné en tant que simple témoin et non flic sous couverture. On avait requis la perpétuité mais avec notre affaire interrompue on a pas pu réunir assez de preuves pour tous les chefs d'accusation. Il a prit 28 ans. Si c'est lui qui est réellement derrière tout ça, je ne sais pas comment il s'y est prit..

\- Parce qu'il n'est plus en prison.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Adam qui fit pivoter l'écran de son ordinateur de sorte que les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues puissent lire en même temps que lui.

\- Ce salopard a été relâché pour vice de procédure! S'exclama Voight. Adam poursuivit.

-D'après le dossier, il est dit qu'il aurait fait appel et suite à une erreur dans leurs fichiers il aurai été relâché par erreur le mois dernier.

\- C'est une blague.. Soupira Hailey

\- Je veux tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur lui depuis qu'il est sorti. L'endroit où il dort, là où il mange, je veux savoir où il achète sont papier toilette et surtout je veux le putain d'endroit où il détient Jay! Au boulot tout le monde!

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, cela faisait maintenant 24 heures que Jay avait disparu, 24 heures qu'il était entre les deux d'un homme fou lui faisant probablement subir des choses que personne n'avait la force d'imaginer. Hailey ne pouvait s'en pêcher de se demander comment cela avait pu arriver, et surtout pourquoi elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de la remise en liberté de ce malade. Jay était en danger par sa faute et elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle appela un ancien collègue des Vols et Homicides qui visiblement n'était pas au courant de la situation, il lui promis de faire des recherches de son côté et de la tenir au courant s'il trouvait quelque chose. Après cela, elle se leva de sa chaise pour aller voir son patron semblant lui aussi absorbé dans ses pensées.. Elle frappa à deux reprises à la porte.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Désolée boss, vous avez raison.. J'aurais du être plus sérieuse quant a la semaine dernière..

\- Écoute.. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, personne ne te blâme pour ce qu'il se passe..

\- Je le fais.

\- Hailey.. Personne n'aurai pu prévoir une telle chose, en revanche, on peut faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir maintenant pour que ça se termine bien.

\- On devrait prévenir Will..

Will.. Mon dieu Voight l'avait complètement sorti de son esprit. Il serai anéanti s'il savait dans quelle situation se trouvait son frère. Mais au fond il savait qu'il devait savoir.

\- Je vais l'appeler.. Dit-il

\- Non.. Je vais aller le voir.. J'ai vérifié il est de service.. Je viens avec toi.

Sans plus attendre, les deux se dirigèrent vers le Chicago Médical Center tandis que le reste du groupe continuait leurs recherches; caméras de surveillances, rapports d'incidents depuis la libération de Santor, ses compagnons de cellule,… Le tout en ingurgitant de grandes quantités de café.


	6. Chapitre 6

**_ Chicago Medical Center**

En arrivant au Med, les deux policiers des renseignements furent surpris par le calme qui régnait, avant de se souvenir qu'il était seulement 4h30 du matin.. Apres avoir dépassé le bureau des accueils qui les avait évidemment autorises a entrer au service des urgences, Voight et Upton cherchèrent Will du regard. Pile a ce moment-la, ce dernier sortait d'une salle de consultation. Quand son regards croisa celui des policiers, il sut. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour savoir que leur présence ici au beau milieu de la nuit n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jay!? Oui bien sur sinon vous ne seriez pas ici.. Mon dieu.. Que s'est-il passé? Dites-moi qu'il va bien..

\- Will stop! Calme toi.. Tenta Hailey d'une voix aussi douce que possible. Hank enchaîna.

\- Écoutes.. On ne sait pas pour le moment.. Le fait est que Jay a disparu..

\- Vous êtes surs qu'il n'est pas juste sorti se changer les idées? Ça lui arrives de partir parfois courir la nuit quand il a besoin de se changer les idées.. Tenta-t-il désespéré. Il avait besoin que son frère aille bien, il ne voulait accepter la possibilité de le perdre, pas après qu'ils aient perdu leur père.

\- Will.. Reprit Hailey voyant bien qu'il était en plein déni. Ton frère a disparu depuis la nuit précédente.. On est allés chez lui.. Son appartement était retourné.. On a pas de nouvelles depuis.. Elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour absorber ces informations puis Voight continua.

\- On a des pistes, tu sais qu'on fait tout notre possible pour le ramener, on aurai du venir plus tôt on sait.. Mais on devait d'abord comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ecoute Will, on va te ramener ton frère.. Tu dois nous faire confiance.. On voulais juste que tu saches, tu as le droit de savoir..

Will fixa l'homme face à lui, il savait combien son frère avait du respect pour lui. Certes, au fond il lui en voulait d'apprendre que son frère avait disparu depuis plus de 24 heures et qu'il ne l'apprenait que maintenant. Mais aussi il comprenait. Il n'aurait pas apprécié la même conversation sans aucun éléments de réponse. Et un brin de culpabilité se manifesta également en lui, il avait essayé de joindre son frère hier, mais n'avait pas réussi a l'avoir.. Il s'en voulait de ne pas voir plus insisté même si cela n'aurai servi a rien, il le savait.

\- C'est quoi la suite? Demanda-t-il, le regard rempli de determination

\- Tu finis ton service Will.. Dit la jeune femme blonde. Pour le moment on a pas plus d'informations à te donner mais on te promet de te tenir au courant.

\- Je veux être avec vous.

\- Pardon? S'étonna Voight

\- Je termine mon service à 8 heures, je vous rejoindrai au poste. Je sais ce que vous allez dire Hank, mais c'est mon frère et j'ai le droit d'être présent. D'autant plus que s'il a vraiment été kidnappé comme vous le dites, qui sait dans quel état vous le retrouverez peut-être.. À cette pensée un frisson parcourra le corps du médecin. Puis il repris. Vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse lui procurer des soins si nécessaire.

\- Bien.. Mais tu termines ton service. Et tu rentres te reposer, on t'appelleras quand on aura du nouveau.

\- D'accord Hank.. Et.. Merci.. Retrouvez-le..

Tous se quittèrent, Will retourna a ses patients mais en ayant la tête ailleurs, les deux agents quant à eux retournèrent a leurs bureaux

 **_ Poste de police du 21ème district**

Le silence régnait lorsqu'ils furent leur retour, chacun étant absorbés par leurs différentes tâches. C'est Adam qui brisa en premier ce silence

\- J'ai récupéré les videos de surveillance du quartier de la vieille dame dont le véhicule a servi à l'enlèvement de Jay.. J'ai réussi à avoir une image assez nettes de nos gars.. Hailey, tu nous confirmes que ce sont eux..? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la photo.

\- Oui c'est bien eux.. Elle avait la chair de poule rien qu'a revoir son visage. Lui là c'est Alexi, à droite c'est Daniel, un ami de la famille de longue date. Il a toujours suivi les ordres d'Alexi tel un bon petit soldat, il a réussi à se faire la malle le jour de l'arrestation avant de disparaître complètement des radars.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Fit remarquer Kevin. Quoi à propos du troisième homme?

\- Aucune idée. Son visage ne me dis absolument rien, il ne faisait pas parti du clan à l'époque. Adam, tu crois que tu pourrai lancer une reconnaissance faciale?

\- Je m'en occupe.

 **_Quelque part dans Chicago**

Il n'aurai pas su dire ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait terriblement envie de dormir. Un coup d'oeil rapide à la pièce, il constatait qu'il était seul, et il était reconnaissant pour ça, vraiment. Bien qu'il rêvait du moment ou son équipe passerai cette fichue porte, il avait un doute de s'il tiendrai jusque là. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et avaient craquées, si c'était dû à la soif ou aux coups il ne saurai le dire, mais il donnerai n'importe quoi pour un peu d'eau. Sa respiration était toujours aussi chaotique et sa tête, non, tout son corps le tuait. Et puis là, dans ce silence jusque là seulement entrecoupé par ses inspirations, son ventre. Ce dernier gronda tellement fort qu'il douta que ce son provienne de lui-même. Mais si. Cette pensée le fit presque sourire. Ce qu'il ferai pas pour une bonne pizza accompagnée d'une bière.. Il laissa son esprits s'échapper ainsi durant plusieurs heures; pensant a tout ce qui lui manquerai s'il ne sortait jamais d'ici, pire encore, les choses qu'il regrettait de n'avoir jamais faites, ou dites. Il eu tout d'abord une pensée pour Will, son frère.. Celui avec lequel il avait parfois tellement de mal a communiquer mais qui comptais le plus pour lui. Puis il eu une pensée pour les gens partis trop tôt, son père, Alvin.. Et Mouse et Erin aussi, dans un sens différent. Il pensa à son équipe, à Hailey qui ne cesserai de se botter le cul pour ce qui lui arriverai, à Hank qu'il considérait comme un père même s'il de l'avouerai jamais, à Adam, Antonio, Kévin, ses frères, qui seraient là pour Burgess.. Et son esprits continua à dériver comme ça, passant d'une personne à une autre, se remémorant les bons moments. Cela le rempli d'une profonde tristesse. Il aurai tellement aimé avoir plus de temps avec eux. Puis d'un coup, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue, il su qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Qu'il ne pouvait pas crever là. Il devait sortir d'ici, il le leur devait.

Le moment tant redouté arriva, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau mais comme il le pensait, ça n'était pas les membres de son équipe qui la franchissait; seulement l'un des hommes, le plus petit des trois, Matteo s'il se souvenait bien. Il vit quelque chose briller dans sa main sans qu'il ne puisse distinguer avec précision ce que c'était. À mesure que l'homme s'approchait, le coeur de Jay s'emballait de nouveau. Il détestait cette sensation de ne pas avoir le contrôle, lui qui avait été entrainé à avoir le pouvoir sur ses émotions et réactions. L'homme approcha d'un mouvement brusque sa mais de la tête de Jay et le saisit par les cheveux.

\- Bois!

Confus, Jay constata que l'objet était une petite bouteille d'eau. Malgré qu'il aurai voulu garder un semblant de fierté, il avait beaucoup trop soif pour refuser. Il but quelques gorgées, des petites pour ne pas risquer de s'étouffer. Quand il eu terminé, il prit le temps d'examiner l'homme face à lui; il n'était pas très grand mais plutôt massif, des cheveux coupés court, presque comme un militaire, sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux foncés lui donnaient un air sombre. Sur son avant-bras gauche un tatouage, une sorte d'oiseau mais dans l'obscurité, Jay ne pu déterminer avec précision ce que c'était. L'homme jeta la bouteille par terre un peu plus loin et sorti un objet de sa poche, un téléphone. Le maintenant toujours par les cheveux, l'homme redressa sa tête pour la positionner bien en face de lui, le détective s'efforça de montrer un visage aussi neutre que possible.

\- Fais un joli sourire! Rigola l'homme en prenant une photo avec son portable.

Quand il eu finit, il relâcha son emprise sur Jay puis reparti sans rien dire. Aussi fatigué qu'il était, il ne fallut pas réfléchir trop longtemps pour deviner à quoi servirai cette photo, et il détestait ça.

 **_ Poste de police du 21ème district**

Il devait être aux alentours de neuf heures quand le téléphone d'Hailey Upton sonna, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'écran de celui-ci et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle saisit l'appareil et décrocha en l'approchant de son oreille.

\- Upton.

\- Hey Hailey! C'est Steeve! Désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps à te rappeler, mais j'ai peut-être quelques infos qui peuvent t'intéresser.

\- Je t'écoute! Dit-elle en récupérant de quoi prendre des notes.

\- J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur le dossier complet de Santor, apparement tout n'étais pas complet sur celui dans la base de fichiers mais en allant faire un tour dans les archives j'ai pu trouver des choses interessantes.

\- Comme?

\- Comme la liste de ses camarades de prison!

\- Oui d'accord mais tu sais on y avait déjà accès.. On est déjà en train de plancher dessus!

\- Tu m'as pas laissé finir Hailey! En comparant cette liste trouvée avec celle de la base, j'ai pu y trouver une incohérence! Un nom en plus!

\- Tu veux dire que les fichiers de la prison ont été trafiqués?

\- Oui exactement! Et ce n'est pas le plus gros! Le nom de ce fameux compagnon de cellule, devines ce que c'est!

\- Pas de réponse d'Hailey, il continua.

\- Matteo GALIZIA!

\- Attends une seconde.. Galizia, comme Stefano Galizia? Le gars qui avait atterris dans notre service et qui a balancé le tuyau aux stups!?

\- Le même! Je ne sais pas encore quel est leur lien de parenté, mais en creusant un peu, c'est aussi la signature de Galizia sur les formulaires de consultation des archives lors de la demande de rappel du dossier.. Je ne sais pas toi Hailey, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences..

\- Moi non plus.. Sait-tu où je peux trouver Galizia? S'il est connecté à Santor depuis le début et lié à sa libération on doit absolument le retrouver.

\- Malheureusement je doute qu'il t'apprenne grand chose, son corps a été retrouvé la semaine dernière. Et devine quel est le mode opératoire..? Le même que pour la femme d'Alexi Santor!

\- Comme tu l'as dis, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.. Merci Steeve! Je te revaudrai ça!

\- Pas de soucis Hailey, je t'ai tout mis ne copie par mail, et fait attention à toi..

En raccrochant, Hailey remarqua que tous les regards étaient sur elle. Elle n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour faire part au reste de l'équipe des découvertes de son ancien collègue. Suite à ça, une partie de l'équipe se concentra sur la vie de ce Matteo Galizia, dont ils avaient la confirmation qu'il était bien le troisième homme mystère de la video surveillance lorsqu'ils avaient comparé au dossier envoyé par Steeve, tandis que les autres bossaient sur Alexi Santor et Daniel Hererra.

Les heures qui passaient n'aidaient pas les membres des renseignements qui s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour leur collègue. Découvrir de quoi l'homme qui le détenait était capable n'avait pas aider non plus. C'était désormais le début d'après-midi, Will, qui était arrivé après son service, ne supportant pas l'idée de rester chez lui à tourner en rond, s'était endormi quelques heures dans la salle de repos, fatigué de sa nuit de garde à l'hôpital, malheureusement, son sommeil n'avait pas été aussi réparateur qu'il l'aurait voulu car ponctués de mauvais rêves à propos de son frère. Il prit quelques instants pour regarder les membres de l'équipe de son frère travailler, il était soulagé de voir a quel point ils étaient acharnes et mettaient réellement tout en oeuvre pour le retrouver.

Las de se sentir inutile face à cette situation et conscient du fait que les personnes face à lui commençaient à fatiguer, il décida de sortir leur chercher de quoi se rassasier, cela lui permettrai de s'aérer aussi l'esprit.

En sortant du poste, il traversa la rue pour aller acheter des tacos à la boutique d'en face, il prit un peu de tout en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas les goûts de chacun. En remontant à l'étage, malgré qu'il s'y attendis, il fut surpris de voir que personne n'avait bougé d'un millimètre, ce repas allait réellement leur faire du bien. A peine il faisait son apparition que l'odeur émanant de ses sacs se rependait dans toute la salle faisant se relever tous les regards, le mettant presque mal à l'aise.

\- Euh.. J'ai pensé que vous auriez un peu faim..

\- C'est sympa mec.. Lui répondit Kevin avec un sourire.

Tous se rapprochèrent tandis qu'il sorti le contenu des sacs sur le bureau vide de son frère.. Il ne pu réprimer un soupir. Une main se posa sur son épaule, contre toute attente celle de Voight.

\- On va le ramener Will..

\- Je sais..

Tous se mirent à manger sans plus perdre de temps, mon dieu que cela faisait du bien! Perdus dans leurs pensées et noyés dans leurs recherches ils en avaient presque oublié leur faim. Will était content de partager ce moment avec eux en dépit de la situation, il comprenait pourquoi son frère était si bien ici, avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.


	7. Chapitre 7

**_ Quelque part dans Chicago**

N'ayant pas de notion précise du temps, Jay se demanda depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici. Ses moments d'absence n'avaient pas aidés à suivre le fil. Le seul indice dont il disposait pour se repérer était le filet de lumière sous la porte. Selon lui, il devait être ici depuis moins de 48 heures, même s'il ne serait en même temps pas très étonnant qu'il n'en sois plus très loin non plus. Cela faisait quelques heures que l'un des hommes était venu lui donner à boire, non pas qu'il soit pressé que l'un d'eux revienne, il savait que ce moment s'approchait.

En milieu d'après-midi -bien que Jay n'ai pas conscience de cette information-, Alexi Santor fit son apparition dans la pièce, seule cette fois.

\- Bien le bonjour détective Halstead! Inutile de vous demander si la journée a été bonne j'imagine?

Comme à chaque fois, Jay ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais, vous devriez consulter un médecin pour cette vilaine respiration. Il rigola avant de poursuivre. Alors détective, toujours pas décidé à coopérer? En même temps qu'il parlait, il s'était rapproché de la table sur laquelle était toujours disposé les différents instruments de torture, saisissant l'une des lames.

\- Je dois avouer, je suis plutôt impressionné, généralement, les gens finissent assez rapidement par me dire ce que je veux savoir, mais vous Jay! Quel ténacité!

À ces mots, il fixa le jeune agent droit dans les yeux avant de venir faire une profonde entaille, juste sous la clavicule gauche. Jay se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Alexi ne détacha pas son regard, un rictus se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Monsieur veut jouer les gros durs?

Second coup de lame, juste au dessus de la hanche droite cette fois-ci. Toujours pas de cri de sa victime, juste sa respiration qui s'accéléra quelques secondes pour ensuite revenir à la normale. Inutile de dire que cela énerva l'homme. Alors il continua ainsi à différentes reprises, des plaies plus ou moins profondes. A l'abdomen, juste au dessus de la précédente, puis une sur le biceps gauche. Une légère sur sa joue gauche puis une dernière, a laquelle Jay ne s'attendait pas, partant du haut de son omoplate pour descendre en diagonale jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Jay ne put cette fois contenir un grognement et mis du temps à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il sentait le sang couler et l'odeur métallique lui donna la nausée.

Vous savez ce qui est le plus dommage détective? C'est que j'ai déjà gagné. Voyez-vous, à l'heure où l'on parle, mes deux amis font le tour des différents districts, y déposant à chaque fois une lettre à l'attention d'Hailey dans laquelle se trouve votre jolie portrait de ce matin et des consignes. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'ai l'une de ces enveloppes entre les mains. Désormais tout cela n'est que simple amusement pour moi. Et là, il planta la lame dans la cuisse droite de Jay, qui cria sous le coup de la douleur et l'effet de la surprise. L'homme retira aussi sec la lame avant d'éclater de rire et laisser Jay seul à nouveau.

 **_ Poste de police du 21ème district**

La nuit était à nouveau tombée sur Chicago. Les membres des renseignements étaient fatigués mais continuaient sans relâche, ils savaient qu'il se rapprochaient du but. Ils allaient retrouver leur collègue et ami, espérant juste que ce ne serai pas trop tard.. Il s'étaient tout l'après-midi relayes pour pouvoir dormir chacun quelques heures, il savaient que morts de fatigue, ils ne serviraient à rien. Il avaient passé leur après-midi à comprendre le lien entre Stefano Galizia, l'ancien collègue d'Upton qui avait balancé l'info aux stups, le fameux Matteo qui n'était autre que son cousin et Santor. Ils n'avaient pas mis très longtemps à faire la connexion entre tous; lors de son séjour en prison et dans la même cellule que Matteo Galizia, ce dernier, bien trop bavard s'était venté de comment son imbécile de cousin avait faillit faire capoter une opération de police en balançant des informations à une autre unité. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Alexi pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de lui-même. S'il avait tout sabord pensé à tuer Matteo, il avait bien compris que la relation tendue entre les deux cousins pourrait jouer à son avantage. Il avait alors pris contact avec Stefano, menaçant de tuer sa famille s'il ne trafiquait pas son dossier en s'assurant de bien couvrir ses traces. Une fois libéré, il s'était assuré de lui faire payer son arrestation. Matteo, qui n'avait jamais apprécié son cousin et s'étant rapproché d'Alexi en prison s'était naturellement joint à lui après tout ça. Il était presque dix heures quand Trudy Platt fit son apparition à l'étage.

\- Hailey, il y a une enveloppe pour toi..

Tout le monde eu un regard interrogateur puis ils se regroupèrent tous autour des deux femmes

\- Je l'ai déjà faite analyser, elle n'est pas piégée.

Même si cette lettre aurai pu être de n'importe qui, arrivée à cette heure tardive Hailey savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne, elle appréhendai ce qu'elle trouverai à l'intérieur. Détachement soigneusement le haut de l'enveloppe, elle l'ouvrit et en sorti un seul et unique papier, lui glaçant le sang. Sur celui-ci, une photo de Jay, le visage tuméfié, du sang s'écoulant d'une plaie au dessus de son arcade droite, les lèvres sèches et également ensanglantées. Son regard était vide, et sa peau était pale et en sueur. Jay n'allait définitivement pas bien. Retournant la photo, Hailey découvrit un mot lui étant destiné à l'arrière : « Rendez-vous à minuit là où tout a commencé, viens seule et ne soit pas en retard, ou c'est lui qui paiera. ».

Voight pris le papier entre ses mains pour lire de lui même les quelques mots.

\- Là où tout à commencé? Questionna-t-il

\- La maison familiale. C'est là la première fois que Lydia me l'a présenté, et c'est dans la grange derrière que nous étions quand il y a eu la descente des stups et que tout a dérapé.

\- Sa maison n'avait pas été saisie? Demanda Kevin

\- Oui mais inhabitée depuis. Répondit Adam en vérifiant sur son ordinateur.

\- Quelle heure est-il? Demanda Hailey

\- Un peu plus de neuf heures.. Répondit Burgess. On fait quoi?

\- J'y vais.

Antonio la coupa.

\- Attends un moment qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer si tu y vas? Il te mettra une balle dans la tête et pareil pour Jay!

-Antonio a raison.. Dit Adam

Voight décida d'intervenir.

\- Hailey, je sais que tu est contrariée, on l'est tous. Et oui on va y aller, mais tu n'iras pas seule, on a besoin d'un plan pour tous sortir de là sain et sauf.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, vous avez du nouveau?

Merde.. Ils avaient oublié que Will se reposait juste à côté.. Il n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre quand il aperçu la photo entre les mains d'Hailey.

\- Oh mon dieu Jay..

\- On va le récupérer Will.. Dit Kim en lui posant la main sur le bras

\- Voight je viens avec vous c'était le deal!

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour négocier alors il céda.

\- Bien.. Mais tu resteras dans la voiture jusqu'a ce qu'on t'appelle! C'est bien compris. Will hocha la tête, déterminé alors il reprit. Tout le monde écoutez moi! Je sais qu'on est tous remontés et qu'on veut coincer ces fumiers! Mais je refuse de perdre un membre de mon équipe ce soir par manque de discernement! Alors on va se préparer et on va leur botter le cul. Ruzek, trouves moi les plans de la maison avec la grange. Il nous reste à peine plus de deux heures, au boulot!

Tout le monde bougea en même temps; Adam afficha les plans sur le tableau et ils étudièrent la situation et leur manière de procéder. Kevin et Kim seraient déposés plus loin et progresseraient à pieds pour couvrir la grange. Antonio et Adam feraient de même mais eux couvriraient l'arrière de la maison. Voight décida quand à lui qu'il se cacherai dans la voiture d'Hailey, pour être au plus proche si quelque chose tournait mal. Will attendrai en arrière son signal pour ne pas se retrouver entre deux tirs et une ambulance était prévenue d'attendre également avec lui.

Il était 22h40 quand l'équipe quitta le district en direction de la maison familiale des Santor.

 **_ Maison des Santor**

\- Réveille toi princesse! Lança l'homme prénommé Daniel

Jay redressa sa tête, il ne les avait même pas entendus entrer cette fois. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de lui, tandis que le plus petit des deux, Matteo, le saisissait d'une main autour de ses côtes meurtries, le faisant grimacer, le second homme entrepris de le détacher. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, la pression exercée dans ses épaules ainsi que tout le reste de son corps ces dernières heures, rendit le changement brutal de position d'autant plus douloureux. Il lui fallut quelque minutes avant que le sang de circule de nouveau de manière convenable dans ses bras, lui procurant de désagréables fourmillements. Les deux hommes se positionnèrent de part et d'autre du détective et entreprirent de le déplacer en le traînant plus que le soutenant hors de cette pièce. Une fois les quelques marches menant à la porte passées, Jay fut d'abord éblouis par la lumière dans le salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Bien qu'il faisait nuit dehors, les spots de la salle brulait ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Petit à petit, il entreprit de les rouvrir, doucement pour ne pas accentuer le martèlement dans sa tête.

Une fois qu'il eu retrouvé une vision à peu près correcte, il sut qu'il devait tenté sa chance. Réunissant toutes les forces qui lui restait, il prit appuie sur sa jambe non blessé et d'un geste brusque, bousculant aussi fort qu'il le pu Matteo. Sous le coup de la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une quelconque résistance de la part de leur prisonnier, Matteo tomba alors que Daniel mis du temps à réagir, quelques instants dont profita Jay pour directement envoyer un crochet du droit qui fit basculer l'homme à terre. Sans perdre de temps, Jay couru vers la sortie, franchis la porte et entrepris de descendre les quelques marches de la terrasse menant à une forêt. Seulement, Matteo qui s'était déjà relevé le rattrapa et le percuta. A bout de forces, Jay ne pu maintenir son équilibre et dévala les escaliers. Un sombre bruit provenant de son épaule se fit entendre et il cria de douleur.

 **_ Maison des Santor - Un peu plus tard**

Il était presque minuit quand les renseignements sont arrivés sur les lieux. Le silence pesait et le froid s'engouffrait en chacun. Tous prirent leur poste comme convenu. Hailey s'avança doucement au volant de sa voiture. Une fois devant la maison, elle vit Alexi en sortir, une arme à la main. Elle coupa le moteur, pris une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et sortie de l'habitacle, les mains levées au dessus de sa tête.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Hailey Upton! Ça fait longtemps..

\- Pas assez Alexi

\- Voyons.. Ne soit pas aussi désagréable.. Tourne toi et lève ta veste que je sois sure que tu n'as pas d'armes! Elle s'exécuta. Bien! Ça a été dur de te contacter tu sais..

\- Ou est Jay!?

\- Ton ami? Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, mes hommes prennent bien soin de lui en ce moment-même.

\- Je veux le voir!

\- Tu sais ma chère Hailey, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de pouvoir exiger quoi que ce soit. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait subir. En disant cela, il désigna son horrible cicatrice, Hailey eu un haut le coeur.

\- Ce n'est que la conséquence de tes erreurs Alexi!

\- TU AS TUÉ MA FILLE!

\- Oh arrêtes! C'était un accident tu l'as vu! Et tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de Lydia! C'est seulement ta petite fierté personnelle qui en a prit un coup!

A ces mots, pris de colère, Santor pointa son arme sur Hailey qui ne détacha pas son regard. Dans son oreillette elle entendit ses collègues parler.

\- Ici Kev, on a fouillé la grange, elle est vide. Antonio, on vous rejoint vers la maison.

\- Bien reçu.

Hailey repris.

\- C'était le deal, la vie de Jay contre la mienne.

\- Tu veux voir ton petit copain? Il porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla.

Matteo et Daniel sortirent de la maison en trainant Jay à peine conscient puis le jetèrent au sol sans ménagement. Les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Hailey en voyant son ami dans cet état. Il était là, devant elle, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Des hématomes recouvraient une bonne partie de son corps et tout ce sang.. Elle avait envie de vomir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait!? Cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

\- HOP HOP HOP! Tu restes où tu es ma chère Hailey, toi et moi n'avons pas terminé notre conversation! J'ai eu beaucoup des temps pour penser à ce que je pourrai te faire le jour où je te retrouverai tu sais.. Tu peut être fière de ton ami tu sais, malgré tout ce que nous lui avons fait subir, il n'as jamais voulu nous dire où tu étais. Cela lui aurai pourtant évité pas mal de souffrance comme tu peux le voir..

En même temps qu'il parlait, Hailey ne pouvait détacher son regard de son partenaire. Il avait enduré tout ça à cause d'elle, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- REGARDES MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE!

\- Tu veux me tuer!? Alors t'attends quoi!? Je suis là, devant toi! Vas-y Alexi, tires! La rage pouvait se lire dans les yeux d'Hailey qui se rapprochait de plus en plus des trois hommes en baissant doucement ses mains.

\- Oh non chérie, ce serai bien trop facile, je veux que tu souffres, que tu payes! Quoi de mieux que d'abattre ton ami devant tes yeux hein? Joignant les gestes à la parole, il redirigea son arme en direction de Jay, un sourire aux lèvres. Hailey sut qu'il allait passer à l'action.

\- MAINTENANT! Cria-t-elle au reste de l'unité en courant vers l'homme.

Elle récupéra d'un geste rapide son arme dans sa botte mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de tirer, Alexi Santor, ayant toujours Jay dans son viseur, appuya sur sa gâchette.

\- JAY NON!

Le bruit de la détonation retenti et glaça le sang de tout les membres des renseignements.


	8. Chapitre 8

**_ Maison des Santor**

\- JAY NON!

Hailey ne se rendit même pas compte que c'est elle qui avait hurlé. Après ça, c'est comme si tout l'air présent dans ses poumons avait été expulsé vers l'extérieur. Elle ressenti une douleur sourde en elle. Puis tout se mit à se dérouler au ralenti, ou bien en accéléré, elle n'aurai su le dire.. Elle entendait des soins lointains, des détonations peut-être, et des cris. Beaucoup de cris.  
Tandis qu'elle lutait pour reprendre un semblant de respiration, il sentit des mains posées sur elle. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle pu sur leur provenance, cette silhouette au dessus d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux en même temps qu'elle força l'air à pénétrer dans ses poumons.

\- HAILEY! CONCENTRE TOI SUR MOI! RESPIRE!

Antonio. Sa voix lui parvint enfin distinctement. Puis la silhouette se fit plus nette. C'était bien lui.

\- C'est ça c'est bien. Inspire. C'est dans le gilet Hailey! Reste calme, c'est fini..

Puis alors, au milieu de sa douleur, tout refit surface; Jay. Elle tenta de se relever, d'un geste brusque. La douleur éclata de nouveau dans sa poitrine, irradiant au rythme de ses battements de coeur. Sa tête tourna, elle voulait vomir. Antonio plaça ses mains autour de ses épaules pour la stabiliser, ne relâchant son étreinte que lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle oscillait moins.

\- Jay! Où est Jay! Antonio s'il-te-plaît!

\- Du calme, Will est avec lui, il s'occupe de lui.

La peur dans son regard, elle examina la scène autour d'elle. Alexi Santor gisait à ses pieds, les yeux grands ouverts, mort. Il en était de même pour Daniel. Un coup d'oeil à Matteo, il se trouvait déjà menotté à l'arrière de la voiture. Combien de temps avait-elle était absente se demanda-t-elle?

Puis un regard derrière elle, elle le vit. Jay. Allongé avec Will à ses côtés.

 **_ Maison des Santor, de suite après les échanges de tirs.**

\- WILL! Besoin de toi, maintenant!

En entendant les coups de feux, Will eu un moment de flottement; et si tout était terminé pour Jay, s'il perdait son frère? Si… Et puis Voight le coupa dans ses pensées, il sentit l'urgence dans la voix du Sergent. Cela contrastait complètement avec l'homme qu'il connaissait. Suivi de l'ambulance, il ne lui fallut pas cinq minutes pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

À son arrivée, bien qu'il s'était mentalement préparé à toutes les situations possibles, il marqua un temps de pause en voyant la scène devant lui. Deux hommes gisaient, visiblement morts bien qu'il se devrait de vérifier que rien ne puisse être fait pour eux, Hailey était allongée au sol, Antonio à ses côtés lui criant des mots qui ne parvenaient pas réellement à ses oreilles tandis que son regards était porté sur son frère, gisant à quelques mètres de sa partenaire, inconscient, ou pire.

C'est lorsque Adam passa devant lui poussant un homme menotté qu'il sortit de sa torpeur. Si pour lui le temps avait semblait tourner au ralentis le temps de son analyse, en réalité son cote médecin repris très rapidement le dessus. Faisant tout son possible pour rester professionnel mais ne pouvait résister plus longtemps pour se précipiter au près de son frère, il ordonna aux deux ambulanciers d'aller contrôler les hommes au sol puis s'occuper d'Hailey pendant que lui s'occuperai de son frère.

\- Jay! Jay c'est moi petit frère, je suis là.. Tout va bien se passer..  
Will savait qu'il tentait plus de se rassurer lui-mème face à cette situation, il ne pouvait se permettre de penser que les choses pouvaient se dérouler autrement. En même temps qu'il parlait, il commença son inspection à la recherche des blessures de Jay et demanda à Voight ce qu'il pouvait déjà lui apprendre.

\- Il était conscient à notre arrivée, ça ne fait que quelques minutes qu'il est sorti. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer..

En même temps qu'il prenait cette information en compte, ce qu'il craignait de confirma. Le teint pale et transpirant, son pouls filant, ses lèvres bleutées, son abdomen rigide et l'absence de son dans son poumon droit; cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Sortant le matériel de son sac, il entreprit immédiatement de libérer l'air qui faisait pression et empêchait son frère de respirer correctement. Faisant une incision entre deux côtes, il y inséra immédiatement un drain pour permettre à l'air puis aux liquides présents de s'échapper. Une fois effectué, il emballa soigneusement son dispositif de fortune avant de re-contrôler la respiration. Qu'on se le dise, ce n'était pas fabuleux mais mieux. Il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte avoir retenu puis se remit au travail, inspectant au mieux l'état général de Jay.

\- On ne doit pas perdre de temps pour l'emmener! Dit-il le regard humide au Sergent face à lui.

\- Une seconde ambulance est en route, on peux l'emmener de suite avec celle-ci!

En même temps qu'ils parlaient, Voight fit signe aux paramedics de venir les aider à placer son détective sur le brancard en prenant soin de le mobiliser le moins possible avant de le charger dans l'ambulance. Alors qu'il montait à l'arrière aux côtés de son frère refusant de le laisser faire le trajet sans sa présence, Voight attrapa son bras et lui demanda;

\- Will, il va s'en sortir n'est-ce-pas?  
La fragilité qu'il lu à ce moment là sur le visage de l'homme plus âgé face à lui lui brisa le coeur

\- C'est pas très bon Hank..

Sans plus de mots, le sergent referma les portes de l'ambulances avant de se diriger vers les autres membres de son équipes; tous le fixaient. Il s'avança vers Hailey qui était toujours demi-assise, appuyée contre Antonio.

\- Antonio, qu'est ce que ça dit?

\- Je vais bien boss..

\- Hailey, c'est à Antonio que je demande..

\- La balle est dans le gilet, elle n'a pas traversée. Il faudra vérifier au Med qu'il n'y ai pas de cotes cassées ou de dommages internes.

\- Bien, faisons ça. Une ambulance ne doit pas tarder à arriver, Antonio tu l'accompagne. On va finir de gérer tout se bazar puis on vous rejoint. Vous nous tenez au courant s'il y a du nouveau d'ici là..

Malgré qu'elle s'apprêtait à contester le fait de devoir aller aux urgences, elle ne dit finalement rien. Elle avait besoin de voir Jay, ou au moins dans un premier temps s'en rapprocher.  
L'ambulance arriva assez rapidement et après avoir insisté pour monter dedans par ses propres moyens, Antonio et elle quittèrent les lieux.  
Pour le reste de l'équipe, ils avaient du attendre l'arriver des services du légiste et d'une autre unité pour examiner la scène de crime et prendre leur déposition. Après cela, ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour laisser leur dernier suspect en vie qui collègues avant de rejoindre le reste de leur unité à l'hôpital.

 **_ Chicago Medical Center**

Le trajet avait semblé durer une éternité malgré qu'il savait que ce n'était en réalité probablement pas le cas. Il avait espéré que son frère se réveille mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu était un froncement de sourcils suivis de quelques gémissements. Si sur place, le médecin en lui avait fait son travail comme s'il était en mode pilote automatique, pendant le transfert, c'était le côté grand frère qui avait repris le dessus. Il était assis là, à fixer son frère, trop silencieux et immobile. Il laissa son regard parcourir à nouveau son corps, et bien qu'il l'ai déjà examiné pour en déterminer la gravité de ses blessures, cette fois il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur de voir son frère dans cet état. Des bleus couvraient une grandes parties de son torse ainsi que du reste de son corps, il y avait de nombreuses plaies certaines plus profondes que d'autres qui pourraient facilement mettre sa vie en danger avec la perte de sang. Il se sentit d'un coup fatigué et ne sentit même pas l'ambulance s'arrêter une fois devant les urgences. A peine eu-t-il le temps de se lever que les portes s'ouvraient déjà, le , choqué de voir son collègue présent ici. Will s'efforça de repasser en mode médecin pour que son frère puis bénéficier des meilleurs soins possibles.

\- Homme, 34 ans, victime de séquestration et torture, probablement déshydraté, n'a pas repris connaissance en route, trauma crânien possible. Pneumothorax compressif traité sur place, risque d'autres lésions internes. Pouls filant à 136BPM, saturation à 83, tension artérielle à 8/5.

\- Bien, on le met salle Bagdad, a-t-il déjà reçu des fluides?

\- Uniquement des solutions salines pour traiter la déshydratation.

\- D'accord, je m'occupe de lui Will, je viens te voir dès que je peux t'en dire plus.

La main de Maggie se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contester.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas traiter un membre de la famille Will.. Tu sais qu'Ethan va bien s'occuper de lui, viens t'asseoir un peu..

Will avait envie de courir dans le salle être aux cotes de son frère mais savait que la procédure ne le lui permettrait pas. A ce moment-là Hailey et Antonio firent leur apparition dans la salle des urgences, Maggie leur attribua une salle et avant qu'elle ne bip un autre médecin, Will demanda à traiter ce cas pour garder son esprit occupé, ce qu'elle accepta.

Alors qu'il se désinfectait les mains et enfilait une paire de gants, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de regarder au sol.

\- J'ai besoin que tu retires ton tee-shirt pour que je puisse contrôler que tu n'ai pas de…

\- Je suis désolée Will.. Le coupa-t-elle

Un silence s'installa quelques instants. Puis elle repris.

\- Ça devrait être moi là-bas pas lui.. C'est moi qui devrait être à sa place.. Dit-elle alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues

Will soupira, quelque peu mal à l'aise, avant de venir s'asseoir à côtés d'elle.

\- La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre. J'aimerai être en colère, en fait je le suis, mais pas contre toi. Oui j'ai envie de hurler contre les hommes qui ont fait ça, même pire. Hailey écoutes.. Je ne te blâme pas pour ce qui est arrivé, tu n'aurai jamais pu prévoir cela.. Il te diras la même chose. Nous maintenant on peut être là pour lui.

\- J'arrive pas à arrêter de penser que si..

\- Arrêtes ça.. Avec des « si ».. Tu sais que te torturer l'esprit comme ça ne changera rien.. Aller.. Laisses moi regarder ces côtes.. Conclut-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se laissa donc faire, il fit son contrôle avant de lui faire passer des radios et de lui prescrire des anti-douleurs.

\- Restes te reposer un peu, on ne va pas avoir des nouvelles de Jay de suite mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire..

À peine eut-il quitté la pièce, qu'Antonio fit son entrée.

\- Alors, rien de cassé à ce que j'ai entendu dire?

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire en guise de réponse alors il poursuivit.

\- J'ai eu Kim, ils quittent les lieux, ils ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Ce à quoi elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Antonio ressortit de la salle pour aller leur chercher des cafés et de quoi manger un peu. A son retour, l'équipe était déjà là, discutant avec Will.

\- Elle a eu de la chance, la balle n'a pas fait de gros dégâts. Une côte fêlée seulement. Le bleu sera impressionnant et ça risque de faire un mal de chien dans les jours à venir mais avec les anti-douleurs et du repos, elle sera sur pieds dans quelques jours.

\- Merci Will, du nouveau à propos de Jay? Demanda Voight

\- Le s'occupe de lui, ils vont le monter en chirurgie.. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment..

\- Hey, ton frère est le gars le plus têtu que je connaisse, je suis sûr que ça va aller! Dit Adam en lui offrant un léger sourire d'encouragement.

Sur cela, tout le monde s'installa dans la salle où était traitée Hailey, s'offrant quelques instants pour souffler et reprendre des forces autour d'un café bien mérité. Il en profitèrent pour commencer leur débriefing; l'attente allait être longue avant d'avoir des nouvelles de leur collègue et ami.


	9. Chapitre 9

**_ Chicago Medical Center - 4heures plus tard**

Les heures s'étaient écoulées et au fur et à mesure, chacun s'était terré dans un silence lourd et pesant. Adam et Kevin avaient bien essayés une fois ou deux de faire la conversation et tentés de remonter le moral de tous, mais même eux étaient trop inquiets pour y parvenir. Alors maintenant tous vaquaient à leur occupations dans la chambre d'Hailey. Voight se remémorant les dernières heures écoulées, comment tout pouvait basculer dans les heures à venu lorsque le ï franchirai les portes pour leur annoncer un soulagement tant attendu, ou la pire des nouvelles. Il observa tour à tour les membres de son équipe, de sa famille. Trudy les avait rejoins et, sans Alvin, il était plus que reconnaissant qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Kim s'était assoupie contre Kévin, qui ne cessait de jeter toutes les 10secondes, des regards inquiets vers l'horloge murale. Adam quant à lui se levait de temps à autre faire les cents pas dans la pièce, ne tenant plus en place avant de se rasseoir face au regard désapprobateur de Platt. Hailey ne dit rien. Le regard dans le vide, essayant de temps à autre de trouver une position un peu plus confortable pour soulager ses côtes meurtries, en vain.

\- Tu devrais reprendre des anti-douleurs, cela te ferai du bien. Dit Antonio en revenant avec une nouvelle tournée de cafés et la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Ça va aller merci.. Répondit-elle en récupérant une tasse du breuvage qui lui faisait en revanche tellement envie

Personne ne tenta plus de la convaincre, sachant combien c'était un combat perdu d'avance tant qu'elle n'aurai pas eu de nouvelles de son partenaire.

\- Ou est passé Will? Demanda Antonio voyant ce dernier manquant

\- Il est allé voir s'il pouvait avoir quelques informations sur l'intervention de..

Ruzek ne termina pas sa phrase que le-dit concerné refit son apparition dans la chambre. Rien qu'à sa mine, les membres de l'équipe des renseignements surent que Will n'avait pas ou avoir plus d'informations. Il se rassit avec le groupe et tous, continuèrent à attendre en silence

 **_ Chicago Medical Center - 1heure et demi plus tard**

Personne n'avaient bougé depuis plus d'une heure lorsque le ï fît son apparition dans la pièce. Tous se redirent en attendant le verdict, sachant pertinemment que tout pouvait basculer dans un sens ou l'autre en quelques mots de la part du médecin face à eux. Les traits fatigués, le médecin avait visiblement tout de même prit le temps d'aller se changer à en juger par sa blouse sans la moindre tache de sang comme tous s'étaient attendus. Quelques secondes qui se semblèrent durer une éternité, puis un faible rictus, presque un sourire, apparut sur son visage.

\- L'opération a durée plus longtemps que prévu mais elle s'est bien passée. Il leur laissa quelques instant pour absorber l'infirmation, fixant son collègue de travail face a lui qui l'incita à poursuivre.

\- Comme vous le savez, Jay est arrivé avec un important pneumothorax compressif qui, bien que traité sur place nous a donné du fil à retordre dû aux nombreuses côtes brisées, neuf au total.. Après avoir traité ces blessures, nous l'avons mis sous respirateur pour laisser son poumon se reposer. Nous nous sommes ensuite concentrés sur les plaies à l'arme blanche nécessitant des points de suture, nous l'avons évidemment transfusé pour la perte importante de sang. Les plus préoccupantes étant celle au niveau de sa cuisse droite et biceps gauche, les tissus et muscles ont été sérieusement endommagés, également un plaie sous la clavicule gauche dont l'épaule était luxée avec un distension des ligaments, surement dû à la position prolongée suspendue que Will m'a décrite.. C'est le qui s'est occupé de toute la partie ortho, il à fait du bon boulot pour réparer le tout et j'ai bon espoir qu'avec du repos et de la rééducation, il n'y aura aucune séquelle. Pour les autres plaies, bien que profondes également notamment pour une dans le haut du dos et à l'abdomen, il ne devrait pas y avoir non plus de complications, nous devront surveiller une éventuelle infection mais avons par précaution, entamé un traitement antibiotique. Une plaie à la hanche à également était recousue mais était peu profonde et quant à celles située au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et la joue, de simples pansements papillons ont suffit.  
Il leur laissa de nouveaux quelques secondes, en même temps qu'il tourna les pages du dossier médical du détective, avant de poursuivre.

\- Le dernier point préoccupant concerne l'état d'inconscience de Jay à son arrivée, le scanner ayant révélé un important trauma crânien. Nous l'avons sédaté pour que son corps puisse récupérer et attendons de voir les 48 prochaines heures si le saignement se résorbe de lui-même avant d'envisager une quelconque nouvelle intervention chirurgicale. Pour le reste, nous avons relevé de nombreuses ecchymoses laissant suggérer des coups, et des brulures surement liées à l'utilisation d'un taser ou pince à bétail.

L'énumération des blessures de Jay plongea tout le monde présent dans une sorte de torpeur dont ils peinèrent à sortir. C'est Will qui fut le premier à réagir.

\- Il va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas Ethan?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, nous devront patienter encore les 48 prochaines heures pour ce qui est de son TC et de la marche à suivre, mais je suis plutôt optimiste quant à la suite. Nous ne devons pas oublié qu'il pourrai y avoir des sequelles nous n'en seront certains qu'à son réveil.. Mais je le répète, je suis assez confiant sur une guérison totale. Ce sera une longue convalescence mais sans plus de complications il devrait être bientôt tiré d'affaires.

Une vague de soulagement parcouru les personnes présentes; certes comme le médecin l'avait dit, Jay n'était pas complètement sorti d'affaires, mais c'était en bonne voie, et surtout, à cet instant là, il était en vie.

\- Quand pourrons nous le voir? Demanda alors Hailey qui depuis le début était restée silencieuse

\- Les infirmières sont en train de l'installer dans une chambre au soins intensifs. Pour les 48 prochaines heures, vous pourrez aller le voir mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois.

\- Les soins intensifs? Questionna Kim

\- Oui, le temps d'éliminer complètement le risque d'infections et surtout pour surveiller l'évolution du saignement intra-crânien. Apres cela, on avisera. Un dernier regard encourageant vers Will puis le Dr. quitta la pièce.

\- Will, Hailey et toi devriez aller au près de Jay, nous allons tous rentrer nous doucher, attraper quelques heures de sommeils puis repasserons vous voir. Tu nous préviens s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Annonça Voight

Intérieurement Hailey fut très reconnaissante envers son patron pour ce qu'il venait de dire, bien qu'elle culpabilisait un peu de priver les autres d'aller voir leur collègue dans l'immédiat. Mais personne ne dit rien, elle devina qu'ils étaient tous déçus mais tous étaient compréhensifs de la décision de leur boss. Apres des salutations et étreintes, tous quittèrent la pièce, ne restant dedans plus qu'Hailey et Voight, Will était déjà parti à l'USI.

\- Merci Hank..

\- Je reviens dans quelques heures, le temps de commencer à taper le rapport, tache de te reposer un peu.. Et dans une étreinte à laquelle elle ne s'attendais pas, elle pu sentir à quel point leur sergent était atteint pour tous les événements, même s'il ne l'avouerai probablement jamais.

 **_ Poste de police du 21ème district**

Seul dans son bureau, Hank ne parvenait à taper son rapport, les derniers événement se bousculant dans sa tête. Tout cela ne lui rappelant que trop bien les pertes déjà supportés, Camille, Justin, Alvin.. Sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, après le départ d'Erin, il s'était complètement réfugié dans le travail, faisant de l'unité sa seule famille. Malgré des débuts difficiles, il considérait Jay comme son propre fils, et aujourd'hui, il avait faillit le perdre. Tout comme Hailey. Un premier verre de bourbon et il craqua, il laissa des larmes silencieuses couler alors qu'il se servait un nouveau verre. Puis un autre.

 **_ Chicago Medical Center**

Bien qu'il s'était préparé mentalement, Will s'immobilisa en entrant dans la chambre de son frère. La vue de ce dernier, pale et immobile contrastait complètement avec l'image que ce dernier projetait habituellement.  
C'était probablement le respirateur qui le déstabilisa le plus. Bien qu'il savait que c'était juste pour du confort dans le processus de guérison, voir l'appareil intrusif dans la gorge de son frère lui donnait la nausée. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur les différentes machines et poussa un long soupir. C'était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Will prit une chaise et la rapprocha du lit sur lequel était allongé son petit frère.  
Après s'être installé dans une position la moins inconfortable possible, il se laissa rapidement bercer par le bip du moniteur cardiaque qui au moins lui confirmait que son Jay était en vie.

À son arrivée dans la chambre de Jay, Hailey fut sous le choc en voyant son partenaire ainsi. Will était visiblement déjà endormi, la fatigue des dernières heures lui tombant désormais dessus. Elle aussi, si elle était honnête avec elle-même se sentait abattue. Elle attrapa une seconde chaise dans le fond de la pièce pour venir la placer de l'autre côté du lit de Jay. Elle doutait qu'elle puisse dormir réellement avec ses côtes qui la faisait désormais souffrir mais tant qu'elle était au près de son partenaire, cela lui convenait.

Elle savait qu'il ne se réveillerai pas de si tôt, en tout cas pas tant qu'il serai sous sédation pour son trauma crânien. Mais le voir respirer, même si c'était avec l'aide de cette horrible machine.. Elle laissa son regard se perde le long du corps du détective. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir grand chose avec la couverture remontée jusqu'au niveau de son torse. Il portait une blouse d'hôpital qui malgré sa couleur blanche, ne le faisait pas semblait moins pâle qu'il ne l'était. Son bras gauche était rabattu sur son torse, des bandages dépassait de son épaule par le col de sa blouse. Hailey aperçu également les hématomes sur ses avant-bras et à quel points ses poignets étaient meurtris. Elle retarda au plus le moment d'inspecter son visage. En réalité, le respirateur l'empêchait de voir grand chose de là où elle se tenait. Un hématome le long de sa mâchoire, un autre au niveau de la pommette juste sous une plaie bandée de pansements papillons. Tout comme l'avait dit le ï, en se redressant légèrement, elle aperçu la plaie à l'arcade et constata qu'une autre ecchymose avait fait son apparition au niveau de sa tempe, a la naissance de ses cheveux.

Elle ne sut dire si c'était ses côtes blessées, la fatigue ou l'émotion mais elle eut soudain du mal à respirer. Elle sentait sa gorge nouée et se concentra pour ne pas céder à la panique. Elle se saisit de la main de Jay et au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Des larmes silencieuses pour ne pas réveiller Will, des sanglots retenus au maximum pour ne pas accentuer la douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle se concentra sur le torse de son partenaire se soulevant au rythme du respirateur, puis finit par s'endormir à son tour.

 **_ Poste de police du 21ème district**

La première chose qui le frappa en se réveillant était l'incroyable mal de dos couplé à la migraine. Décidément, s'assoupir sur son bureau n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'il ai faite.. Il se redressa sur le dossier de sa chaise, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées quand d'un coup de coude, il envoya la bouteille de bourbon, vide de tout liquide au sol. Celle-ci se brisa nette, n'aidant pas à soulager son mal de tête.  
Hank soupira. Un regard à sa montre, il n'était que 8heures du matin, il n'avait pas du dormir plus d'une heure finalement. Il se décida à rentrer chez lui se doucher avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Un frisson le parcourra à la pensée de son détective, un coup d'oeil à son téléphone, pas d'appel ou de message. Soulagement, il s'en serait voulu s'il avait loupé un appel de Will ou Hailey restés là-bas. Il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche, enfila sa veste et était sur le point de s'en aller lorsque Platt fit son apparition à l'étage

\- Dis donc, tu as une sale tête..

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Trudy..

\- Sérieusement Hank, depuis quand n'as tu pas dormi convenablement?

\- Je dormirai lorsque je serai surs que les membres de mon unité vont bien

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais au moins songer à prendre une douche, tu empestes!

\- Toujours les mots qu'il faut Trudy, j'étais sur le point de repasser par chez mois lorsque tu es arrivé je te ferai remarquer. Que t'arrive-t-il?

\- Rien qui ne puisse attendre, juste une tonne de paperasses à te faire signer concernant tout ce bazar..

\- Poses tout sur mon bureau, je m'en occupe en revenant de l'hôpital..

Sur ce, Voight quitta le poste de police pour rentrer chez lui. Il fila directement sous la douche et profita pleinement des quelques minutes de répit qu'il avait devant lui. L'eau brulante lui procura une certaines sensation de réconfort et surtout, aida à dissiper le reste de brouillard planant sur lui. Une fois sorti, un passage pour la cuisine pour attraper quelques choses à manger en vitesse puis il se remit en route pour le Chicago Med.


	10. Chapitre 10

**_ Chicago Medical Center**

Les derniers jours l'avaient épuisé, littéralement. S'il avait généralement l'habitude d'enchainer les gardes sans broncher, Will avait cette fois du mal à rester concentré tant il était fatigué. Cela faisait 48heures que son frère avait été opéré, et aujourd'hui on allait lui retirer le respirateur avant de lui faire repasser un scanner afin d'évaluer si le saignement intracrânien s'était résorbé.

Lors de ces deux derniers jours, Will avait réussi à aménager quelque peu son planning pour passer le plus de temps avec son frère, il devrait remercier sincèrement ses collègues qui avaient récupéré une partie de ses gardes, lui permettant de rester au près de Jay. Pour le reste, il était reconnaissant envers les membres du renseignement qui s'étaient relayés tous à tour de rôle. Il savait que Jay les considéraient comme sa famille; à juste titre pensa-t-il. A cette heure, tout le monde était repartis se reposer un peu, la matinée étant chargée avec les divers examens, personne ne pourrait le voir avant le début d'après-midi; à l'exception de Will évidemment, avantage de travailler ici..

Le Dr. Marc Lorber, qui s'occupait de Jay aux soins intensifs, tira Will de ses pensées en faisant son apparition dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Will, comment-vas-il?

\- Toujours pas de changement.. Ce qui vu les circonstances, n'est probablement pas complètement une mauvaise chose j'imagine. Soupira-t-il

Comprenant l'insinuation de son collègue, le lui offrit un faible sourire réconfortant avant de poursuivre.

\- Son scanner est prévu pour midi, on va d'abord lui retirer le respirateur et voir comment son poumon réagit. De ce que tu as pu me dire sur ton frère, si tout se passe bien après le retrait, je suis pour le laisser sous simple canule, au vu de ce qu'il a subit, inutile qu'il se réveille avec un tuyau dans la gorge qui ne ferai que le faire paniquer.. Il est inutile que je te dise d'attendre à l'extérieur pendant la procédure j'imagine?  
Au rictus sur le visage de Will qui restait immobile à ses côtés, il poursuivit une fois de plus  
C'est bien ce que je pensais.. Commençons alors dans ce cas..

Deux infirmières firent leur apparition dans la chambre avec un chariot sur lequel était disposé du matériel. Chacune se plaça de part et d'autre du lit dans le but d'assister le médecin. La procédure de retrait fut plutôt rapide, le fait que le jeune détective soit sous sédation facilitant évidemment les choses.

\- Il est 8h15, on va se donner trois heures et voir ce que ça dit, si tout va bien, on le préparera pour le scanner dans le but de lever la sédation. Tu sais comment ça marche, je t'épargne les détails.. Tu restes au près de lui? Une infirmière passera toutes les 20 minutes pour contrôler que tout se passe bien.

\- Oui merci je vais rester là, peut-peut-être me reposer un peu.. Je reprend mon shift ce soir, j'ai hâte que tout ça soit derrière nous..

\- Je comprend, repose toi et n'hésites pas s'il faut quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, tout le monde sortis de la chambre, laissant à nouveau les deux frères juste entre eux. Will repositionna sa chaise près du lit avant de s'installer dessous, un plaid pour bien se caler et tacher de se reposer un peu. Pendant quelques instant, il fixa son frère, cela faisait du bien de le voir sans le respirateur. Sans l'imposant tuyau, on ne pouvait désormais ne pas remarquer les meurtrissures sur son visage. Les hématomes avaient désormais virés au violet foncé et Will grimaça en repensant une nouvelle fois à ce que son frère avait du subir.. Pour se rassurer, il décida se se concentrer sur les mouvements respiratoires de Jay, voir sa poitrine se soulever naturellement le soulagea plus qu'il ne l'aurai cru. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre encore un peu, il fallait juste que sa saturation reste supérieure à 94%, sur le papier, cela ne semblait pas compliqué.

Il saisit son téléphone et envoya un message à Hailey ainsi que Voight pour les tenir au courant, ces derniers ayant demandé une mise à jour durant la matinée.

 **_ Appartement de Kim**

Il était déjà près de 10h00 lorsque Kim se réveilla. Après avoir terminé leurs derniers rapports la veille, Voight leur avait dit à tous de prendre leur journée. Evidemment ils devaient tous rester joignables au cas où une nouvelle affaire arriverait. Se relayer entre le bureau et l'hôpital les avaient tous épuisés bien qu'aucun ne l'admettrait jamais. Ils voulaient être là pour leur ami et rester au près de lui.

Après s'être brièvement étirée, Kim se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un café, elle fut surprise de trouver Hailey déjà levée. Après le travail hier, elle avait proposé à cette dernière de venir passer la nuit chez elle, pensant qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne reste pas seule, et, à sa grande surprise, elle avait accepté presque immédiatement.

\- Hey Hailey, ça fait longtemps que tu es levée?

\- Bonjour Kim, non pas même une heure, j'ai plutôt bien dormi d'ailleurs je dois dire, surement ma meilleure nuit depuis le début de tout ce bazar..

\- On avait bien besoin de ces quelques heures de sommeil.. Café? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse

\- Oui merci..

\- Des nouvelles de Will?

Une message ce matin, il ont retiré le respirateur, selon lui ça à l'air d'aller, si ça continue tel quel, ils l'envoient au scanner ce midi. Il se repose un peu mais nous tiens au courant s'il y a un changement.

 **_ Chicago Medical Center**

Du mouvement à côté de lui sortirent Will de son sommeil en sursaut. Il ne savait trop combien il avait dormi, a vrai dire il ne s'était même pas senti partir. Il regarda l'infirmière près de son frère et l'inquiétude s'installa.

\- Un problème!?

\- Non non ne vous en faites pas, désolée de vous avoir réveillé.. Je venais juste vérifier ses constantes.

\- Qu'est ce que ça dit? Demanda-t-il en même temps qu'il commençait à vérifier par lui-même sur les moniteurs.

\- Tout me semble normal, la saturation a légèrement baissée depuis ma dernière visite mais le taux reste normal, rien d'alarmant.

Sa dernière visite? Pensa-t-il en regardant sa montre, il était déjà presque onze heures. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de tous les allés et venues des infirmières. Il contrôla la saturation de son frère au vu de la dernière information de l'infirmière, 96%, en effet ça n'était pas vraiment inquiétant. L'infirmière le tira de ses pensées.

\- Je vais avertir le Dr. Lorber des derniers résultats et voir pour préparer votre frère au scanner, il est bientôt l'heure.

Il ne fallut pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps pour que le médecin fasse son apparition dans la chambre toujours accompagné de ses deux infirmières. Apres une brève discussion sur la suite, ces dernières emmenèrent Jay au service radiologie pour le préparer à passer son scanner. Will savait qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant au moins une bonne heure et décida donc de descendre aux urgences boire un cafe et avaler quelque chose d'un peu consistant. Une fois en bas, il croisa Ethan qui lui demanda immédiatement des informations et, voyant la tête de son collègue, lui proposa une nouvelle fois de lui prendre son tour de garde du soir.

\- C'est gentil mais ne t'en fais pas, je referai surement une petite sieste un peu plus tard, ça ira.

Après avoir poursuivi quelque peu leur discussion, le Dr. Choï retourna à ses patients et Will à son plateau repas.

C'est vers 12h40 que Maggie fit son apparition dans la salle de repos

\- Hey Will, comment vas-tu? Je viens d'avoir le Dr. Lorber au téléphone, Jay est sorti du Scan, tu peux remonter le voir si tu le souhaites

\- Merci Maggie, j'y vais.

\- Tu es sur que ça va? Tu as une mine affreuse..

\- Les derniers jours n'ont pas étés très facile mais ça va, merci encore à tout le monde pour ce que vous faites pour nous.

\- Quand tu veux Will

Sur ce, il remonta sans plus tarder au près de son frère. Quand il arriva à sa chambre, son frère avait déjà été réinstallé et son confrère l'attendait.

\- Will! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Le scanner a montré que le saignement s'est en grande partie résorbé, pas de nouvel épanchement non plus. On va donc pouvoir commencé à réduire les sédatifs pour un éventuel réveil. Evidemment on ne s'attend pas à ce que ce soit immédiat, il va falloir être encore patient, mais c'est très encourageant. La seule chose est que nous allons le garder encore un peu en soins intensifs, votre frère est toujours sous antibiotiques mais a malgré tout développé une légère fièvre et sa saturation a tendance parfois à baisser, même si elle remonte d'elle-d'elle-même, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

Will laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Bien sur l'hypothèse d'une éventuelle infection ne lui plaisait pas, mais l'inquiétude principale, à savoir son trauma crânien, s'améliorait.

\- Merci Marc.. Pour tout.. Oui je comprend, c'est mieux en effet..

\- On va réduire progressivement la sédation, il se peut qu'il y ai quelques mouvements réflexes dans son sommeil, c'est tout a fait normal, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est en bonne voie je pense réduire les dosages sur environ 24heures, après ça comme tu le sait, il pourra se réveiller à tout moment même si compte tenu du traumatisme, il va falloir encore attendre un peu. Je repasserai en fin de journée avant de finir mon service m'assurer que tout va toujours bien.

 **_ Poste de police du 21ème district**

Alors qu'il discutait avec Trudy des derniers rapports, Voight fut interrompu par le bruit caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un message sur son portable.

\- Une mise à jour sur Jay? Demanda-t-elle presque immédiatement

\- Un message de Will oui, Jay est sorti du scanner, le saignement s'est résorbé, ils diminuent la sédation mais le garde aux soins intensifs à cause de sa fièvre. Mais il est confiant, il semble enfin sorti du bois.

\- Ça sonne comme une super nouvelle

\- Oui ça l'est. Apparement Halstead ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite, j'ai laissé l'équipe au repos aujourd'hui mais on a une affaire qui arrive, je peux compter sur toi pour être au près de lui si Will ou nous ne le pouvons pas?

\- Evidemment quelle question. Comment va l'équipe?

\- Ils gèrent au mieux, ce n'est jamais une situation facile.. Et je pense qu'avec Alvin.. Tu sais..

\- Oui je vois.. Mais Jay va s'en sortir, il a la tête dure ce gamin

Voight prit le temps d'appeler les membres de son équipe pour les informer de l'évolution de l'état de Jay, sans surprise Hailey avait reçu le même message de mise a jour que lui. Il les informa de la nouvelle affaire qui les attendait pour le lendemain et leur laissa profiter de leur après-midi.

\- Et toi? Tu ne devrai pas prendre également ta journée?

\- Je tourne en rond, je préfère avancer ici, garder mon esprit occupé, j'irai voir Halstead cet après-midi.

 **_ Chicago Medical Center**

En entrant dans la chambre de son jeune détective, Hank Voight fut surprit de ne pas y trouver également son grand frère. Il était probablement sorti chercher un café supposa-t-il. Il prit donc place à côté du lit et écouta comme à chaque fois le bic du moniteur cardiaque quelques secondes. Le fait de ne plus voir l'appareil qui respirait pour lui était quelque chose de soulageant. Comme toujours, Hank se sentait un peu mal a l'aise de se trouver là, lui rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs, plus particulièrement son fils, Justin.

\- Hey Jay.. C'est moi Voight..  
Il se tut quelques instants se sentant ridicule puis décida de poursuivre. Écoutes.. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre.. Juste.. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser.. On a besoin de toi, l'équipe à besoin de toi. Alors ne t'avises pas de nous lâcher c'est compris..? Je.. Quand Justin est parti, j'ai perdu mon fils unique.. Puis j'en ai en quelques sortes retrouvé un.. Je ne peux pas en reperdre un Jay.. Tu comprends ça..? Alors tu vas te réveiller d'accord? Tu vas te réveiller, te remettre sur pieds et revenir au près de nous. Tu feras ta tête de mule à ne rien écouter et je te passerai un savon, et puis on recommencera car c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne pas vrai..

Il guetta une quelconque réaction qui ne vint jamais puis soupira. Il se sentait las et repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait sermonné Jay après qu'il se soit fait tiré dessus. Il avait été dur, il le savait, mais le fait est qu'il avait eu peur. Il ne supporterai pas de perdre une autre personne dont il avait la charge.

Un léger bruissement derrière lui le fit se retourner, Will se trouvait à l'entrée.

\- Salut Will, ça fait longtemps que tu es là? Demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

\- Non non je viens d'arriver. Mentit-il sachant que l'homme face à lui serai probablement mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il avait en réalité tout entendu.

\- Je passais juste voir comment ça allait, je vais vous laisser tous les deux.

\- En fait, je prends mon service dans quelques heures, je ne serai pas contre un peu de sommeil, ça ne te dérangerait pas de rester un peu avec lui..? Evidemment si tu as autre chose de prévu je comprend tout à fait..

\- Non non bien sûr sans problèmes, je vais rester, tâches d'aller te reposer

Le médecin s'en alla laissant de nouveau Voight seul avec Jay. Il n'aurait osé le dire mais il était reconnaissant de pouvoir rester un peu.


	11. Chapitre 11

**_ Chicago Medical Center**

Presque 24heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que les médecins avaient retiré le respirateur de Jay. L'équipe des renseignements avaient dû retourner travailler avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle affaire, et même s'ils se relayaient pour rester au près de leur ami pendant leurs moments libres, à cet instant, c'était Trudy qui malmenait son dos contre le dossier de chaise inconfortable de la chambre du jeune détective.

Son frère, Will, était passé un peu plus tôt et l'avait prévenue qu'il y avait assez peu de chances que Jay ne se réveille de suite, mais elle ne pouvait cependant le laisser seul, au cas-où .. Et elle avait bien fait. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un magasine trouvé en salle d'attente, un léger bruissement provenant de la direction de Jay, attira son attention. Elle se redressa brusquement et observa attentivement le jeune homme, afin d'être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé tout cela. Son visage luisait d'une fine pellicule de transpiration et ses sourcils étaient froncés, peu à peu, Trudy remarqua que les bips du moniteur cardiaque augmentaient en même temps que la respiration du détective.

\- Hey Jay, c'est moi Trudy.  
Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras puis, voyant qui tentait vainement de se débattre, poursuivis en même temps qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton d'appel.  
Calmes toi, tout vas bien, c'est terminé Jay.. Tu es à l'hôpital, tu es sain et sauf..

Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée du personnel médical et ça lui parut durer des heures. Il avait l'air de souffrir, ses traits étaient tirés et il ne cessait de se débattre contre elle ne savait quoi. Cela pourrait-il avoir un rapport avec un éventuel SSPT? L'idée avait clairement fait son chemin dans sa tête et elle ne savait comment réagit face à cela. Elle se souvenait d'une conversation avec Erin, lorsque les deux détectives étaient encore ensembles, un soir, elle lui avait confié les troubles de Jay, ses cauchemars et réveils en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit. Et si l'armée l'avait marqué, elle n'avait aucun doute que les derniers événements pourraient avoir un impact psychologique qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas envisagé. Fermement mais poliment, une infirmière lui demanda de sortir, ce à quoi elle ne pu se résoudre et elle se plaça donc dans un coin au fond de la chambre pour les laisser travailler.

Le personnel médical tâcha dans un premier temps de relever les constantes de l'agent avant de tenter également de le calmer en lui parlant, en vain. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'il se blesse d'avantage, ils décidèrent de le sédater légèrement afin qu'il retrouver un semblant de calme. Quelques minutes après l'injection des produits, à en juger par son rythme cardiaque qui diminua, Jay s'était déjà rendormis.

Un médecin, le , une fois son examen terminé, se rapprocha de Trudy.

\- Jay va bien, nous avons du le sédater pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Nous ne nous attendions pas à un réveil aussi rapide je dois dire.. Avec les drogues encore présentes dans son système nous pensons qu'il n'avait pas encore la présence d'esprit de comprendre où il se trouvait, d'ou sa réaction..

\- Mais ça va aller pour lui?

\- Oui! Le simple fait qu'il se soit réveillé si rapidement et ses réactions sont encourageantes bien qu'impressionnantes. Il a besoin d'encore beaucoup de repos, et son entourage doit être présent à son réveil pour lui assurer que tout ira bien et éviter qu'il ne panique à nouveau.. Je vais prévenir son frère de tout cela. Vous restez encore un peu avec lui?

\- Oui bien sûr.. Euh.. Dites docteur.. Vous pensez que sa réaction pourrait être liée à un syndrome de stress post traumatique..?

\- Will m'a en effet parlé de cela à son retour des rangers, et nous n'oublions pas cette possibilité en effet, c'est pour cela qu'il aura besoin d'être entouré par ses proches.

Sur ces derniers mots, le docteur quitta la pièce avec le reste des infirmières et aides soignants, laissa de nouveau Platt seule avec Jay. Elle soupira en se rapprochant du lit et posa a nouveau sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Tu as entendu le médecin? Tu vas aller bien Jay..

Puis elle rassembla ses esprits avant d'appeler Hank et lui faire part des dernières mises à jour.

 **_ Poste de police du 21ème district**

\- Ok tout le monde écoutez-moi..! Je viens d'avoir Trudy au téléphone. Jay s'est réveillé. Il n'était pas assez conscient pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse, les médecin ont décidé de le sédater à nouveau. Ils sont optimistes pour le prochain réveil mais conseillent que l'un de nous soit présent lorsque ça arrivera. Alors même si le chemin est encore long pour Jay, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, il ira bien.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient certes frustrés de ne pas pouvoir être au près de lui, étant au beau milieu d'une affaire, mais au moins, les choses avançaient.

La journée se poursuivit ainsi, au rythme des découvertes et preuves pour leur enquête, l'esprit occupé, les heures défilèrent assez vite jusqu'au soir, moment où fatiguée, Hailey quitta son bureau pour rejoindre directement le chevet de son ami.

 **_ Chicago Medical Center**

À son arrivée dans la chambre de Jay, Hailey fut surprise d'y trouver Trudy qui était encore présente.

\- Bonsoir Sergent, vous êtes toujours là?

\- Evidemment! Je n'allais pas laissé ce pauvre garçons sans une charmante compagnie féminine! Plaisanta-t-elle en saluant la détective qui sourit à la plaisanterie

\- J'imagine bien oui.. Du nouveau?

\- Pas depuis ce midi non, mais les médecins ont dit..

\- Qu'il fallait être patients oui je sais.. La coupa-t-elle. Je dois cependant avouer que ça n'est pas franchement une de mes qualités..

\- Et moi donc.. La journée a été longue.. Mouch m'attends et j'imagine que tu veux rester un peu seule..

\- Oui c'est gentil.. Et Sergent! L'interpella-t-elle avant que cette dernière ne quitte la pièce. Merci d'être rester aujourd'hui, de ce que m'a raconté Voight, cela n'a pas du être facile non plus pour vous..

\- Disons que comme tout le monde, j'ai hâte que tout cela ne soit plus qu'un lointain mauvais souvenir..

\- Bonne nuit sergent.

\- Bonne nuit Hailey

Posant sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise qu'elle rapprocha le plus près possible du lit, elle s'assit et prit la main de Jay dans la sienne.

\- Salut partenaire.. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas eu une journée facile encore.. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là.. J'avais en quelque sorte besoin de prendre un peu l'air aussi, du moins m'occuper l'esprit.. Je sais que tu me botteras les fesses pour avoir dit ça même si on sait tous les deux que c'est la vérité mais c'est ma faute si tu te trouves dans cette situation.. Et peu importe ce que je dis, je pourrais jamais t'exprimer à quel point je suis désolée..

Elle continua à lui parler, lui raconter leur nouvelle affaire et comment Kevin n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Adam, le moment où Kim avait interpellé un suspect presque deux fois plus imposant qu'elle ou encore comment Antonio n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards vers le bureau du détective absent. Elle finit par s'endormir vers 23 heures, la journée ayant eu raison d'elle.

Ce n'est que peu après 4 heures du matin qu'elle fut réveillée par une pression sur sa main. Le temps de dissiper le voile qui embrumait son esprit et comprendre où elle se trouvait, une seconde pression la fit être plus alerte. La main de Jay toujours dans la sienne, ce dernier semblait se trouver en plein mauvais rêve.

\- Hey doucement Jay.. C'est juste un mauvais rêve, restes calme.. Je suis là..

Elle continua de lui parler ainsi de longues minutes, d'une voix aussi douce que possible. Cela sembla avoir un effet positif sur son ami qui, au bout de longues minutes, finit tout de même par se calmer.. Elle nota le froncement de ses sourcils se détendre comme le reste de son corps. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, prenant soin d'éviter la plaie recouverte des pansements papillons et d'un mouvement de son pouce, le caressa doucement. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur sa barbe qu'elle constata n'avoir jamais vue aussi longue; bien que ça n'était qu'une barbe d'une semaine environ, cela donnait à son visage un air un peu plus grave que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle pensa qu'il s'était profondément, elle fut surprise de l'entendre marmonner quelques mots, sans qu'elle ne puisse cependant les comprendre, surement à cause du masque à oxygène..

Quand elle fut sure cette fois qu'il s'était réellement endormi, elle sorti de la chambre pour aller se prendre un café à la machine au bout du couloir. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle venait d'avoir lui avaient fait un bien fou, et ce contact avec Jay, si futile qu'il ai été, avait reboosté quelque peu son moral. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Will arriver derrière elle et sursauta lorsque celui-ci l'interpella.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas t'effrayer!

\- Non non c'est moi j'étais dans mes pensées. Dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire. Tu veux un café?

\- Volontiers merci. Je venais voir comment va Jay, c'était la folie aujourd'hui aux urgences, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour passer le voir.. Je profite que ce soit un peu plus calme à cette heure..

\- Tiens ton café.. Oui on fait tous notre possible pour ne pas qu'il soit seul.. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi..

\- Quelle partie; voir son frère proche de mourir ou le fait se me sentir complètement inutile..

Elle fut surprise par la réponse de Will et lui jeta un regard inquiet

\- Désolé, je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance.. Je suis juste fatigué de tout ça..

\- Non t'excuses pas.. Je comprend.. Et c'est plutôt moi qui te devrais des excuses pour tout ça d'ailleurs..

\- On en a déjà parlé, tu n'aurais jamais pu prévoir une telle chose, tu sais que je ne te blâme pas pour ce qui est arrivé.. Tu ne devrais pas non plus..

\- Facile à dire..

\- Tu sais, avant ça, je veux dire avant que vous ne débarquiez pour m'annoncer que Jay avait disparu; j'étais encore énervé contre lui.. On s'est engueulé, encore. Pour des conneries puis pour notre père. C'était un sujet de discorde avant sa mort et ça n'a pas tellement changé après. Jay est têtu, et il ne veut pas admettre qu'il a été affecté et il fait payer son entourage..

Hailey acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête se souvenant à quel point Jay avait été incontrôlable suite à la mort de son père et un frisson la parcours quand elle repensa à quand elle l'avait retrouvé saignant sur le trottoir.. Will poursuivit son monologue.

\- J'ai été en colère au début.. Contre toi, contre l'équipe.. Enfin je pensais l'être. En fait, j'étais surtout en colère contre moi-même car la dernière fois où j'ai parlé à Jay, on s'est engueulés.. T'imagines ça? Ça aurai véritablement pu être les derniers mots que je lui aurai adressé. Et ça m'as fait comprendre dans un sens pourquoi il avait été si atteint par la mort de papa..

Hailey fut surprise par la manière dont Will venait de se confier à elle mais elle était contente qu'il l'ai fait. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre tous les deux avec leur café alors qu'Hailey lui raconter l'épisode du mauvais rêve un peu plus tôt. Il restèrent de longues minutes à discuter un peu de tout avant que Will ne soit obligé de retourner à son poste. La fin de nuit se déroula calmement, toujours bercée par ce même bip répétitif du moniteur cardiaque.

À 7 heures, Will terminait sa garde et prit la place d'Hailey qui devait retourner au bureau.

 **_ Quelque part dans les rues de Chicago - Dans la voiture de Dawson**

\- Alors cette nuit? Demanda Antonio

Hailey lui raconta comment tout elle s'était déroulée et il la questionna sur ses projets du soir.

\- Tu sais je n'ai pas les enfants et pas de femme qui m'attends.. Bien longtemps avant que tu n'arrive aux renseignements, je me suis fait tiré dessus est Jay a été là pour moi.. Acceptes la proposition de Burgess de passer la nuit chez elle, je resterai avec Jay et je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau

\- Tu as surement raison, je ne peux pas passer mon temps là bas je le sais.. Kevin a posé son après-midi pour rester au prés de lui afin que Will rentre se reposer.. Je te laisse voir avec lui pour prendre le relais du coup..

La surveillance d'un potentiel suspect dans leur affaire en cours finit par porter ses fruits en début d'après-midi. Peu avant la fin de leur journée, ils avaient découvert qui était à la tête d'un réseau de drogues qui utilisait des jeunes femmes comme mules, femmes qui étaient ensuite éliminées une fois leur tache accomplie. Demain, avant le lever du soleil, ils comptaient bien intervenir au domicile du coupable pour faire cesser ce massacre. Hailey n'était donc pas contre une nuit dans un vrai lit afin d'être au maximum de ses capacités pour l'opération, d'autant plus que bien que plus supportables, ses côtes étaient toujours douloureuses.

 **_ Appartement de Kim**

\- Je suis contente que tu ai décidée d'accepter ma proposition! Dit Kim en tendant un verre de vin à son amie

\- Je te ferai remarquer que j'ai déjà accepté de rester l'autre soir..

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais je pense quand même que c'est mieux que tu ne restes pas seule, et puis je n'en ai pas très envie non plus pour être tout a fait honnête..

\- Hm.. Avec tout ça je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment ça allait désolée..

\- Non non! Je pense qu'on est tous secoués par la situation.. J'adore Jay, comme un grand frère. Je ne suis pas proche de lui comme tu l'es mais si c'était Kevin ou Adam.. Enfin tu vois quoi.. Alors je te comprends..

\- Merci en tout cas d'être là! Je meurs de faim! Tu as quelque chose dans ton frigo ou on se commande une pizza?

\- Va pour la pizza!

 **_ Chicago Medical Center**

Antonio Dawson n'étais pas vraiment sur de savoir comment s'y prendre. Il était assis près du lit de son collègue mais se trouvait mal à l'aise. Il aurait bien dis quelque chose mais il se sentait ridicule de parler à son ami sans même savoir si ce dernier l'entendait. Alors il décida de juste s'installer là et être là pour lui. Quand il était arrivé, il avait été surpris de trouver Kévin en compagnie de Platt qui était venue lui tenir compagnie. Ils étaient restés tous les trois pour manger des plats asiatiques à emporter puis, se faisant tard, il s'était retrouvé seul en compagnie du jeune Halstead.

Tâchant de s'installer du mieux qu'il pouvait afin d'attraper quelques heures de sommeil, il eu du mal à s'endormir, culpabilisant de ne pas rester alerte s'il devait arriver quelque chose.

Alors que le calme régnait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital au beau milieu de la nuit, Antonio fut tiré de ses pensées par un gémissement. Il se redressa brusquement de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de son ami, se souvenant qu'on lui avait raconté que ses deux réveils précédents n'avaient pas étés faciles..

Jay avait les sourcils froncés et semblait lutter pour ouvrir les yeux sans parvenir à y arriver.

\- Aller mon pote c'est moi Antonio.. Ouvre les yeux Bro..


	12. Chapitre 12

**_ Chicago Medical Center**

Douleur. C'est tout ce que Jay parvenait à enregistrer pour le moment. Il ressentait une énorme pression sur sa poitrine, son corps semblait peser une tonne. Où suis-je?  
Il tenta de se remémorer les derniers événements mais tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit; une soirée Molly's, une présence dans son appartement, une cave, puis la douleur, toujours de la douleur.. Et au milieu de tout cela, Hailey. Son visage ne cessait d'apparaitre tel des flash dans son esprit. Etait-elle blessée? Mon dieu réfléchir lui faisait si mal a la tête. Mais il devait comprendre, il devait bouger.  
Un faible gémissement parvint à ses oreilles; était-ce lui-même qui avait fait ce bruit? Il n'aurait su dire. Sa gorge piquait, comme s'il avalé une boite d'aiguille.

\- Aller Jay, concentres toi, ouvres les yeux. Dit une voix lointaine. Encore une fois il ne saurait dire si c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ou bien s'il entendant réellement cette voix. Il devait en avoir le coeur nette. Et toujours le visage d'Hailey qui dansait dans son esprit.

Une nouvelle tentative, qui lui demandait presque toute son énergie, simplement ouvrir légèrement les yeux.. Mais le faible filet de lumière envoya des palpitations dans son crâne. Dieu que sa tête le tuait.  
Une pression sur sa main le ramena à la réalité tandis que son esprits recommençait a vagabonder. Il prit de profondes inspirations, tout de moins aussi profondes que le lui permettait la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il tacha de se concentrer d'avantage sur son environnement. Ne pas céder à la panique. Inspirer lui faisait mal. L'idée de retenter d'ouvrir les yeux ne l'enchantait guère alors il se focalisa sur les sons. Tout semblait étouffé, puis, plus il y prêtait attention, plus les bruits se faisaient nets. Il y avait définitivement quelqu'un qui parlait. Qui lui parlait peut-être? Mais un bruit parasite l'empêchait de comprendre le sens des mots qui lui parvenaient, Un bip incessant qui avait semblait s'accélérer à mesure que sa tête battait. « Que quelqu'un fasse que ça s'arrête par pitié.. » Pensa-t-il..  
Une nouvelle pression sur sa main, plus insistante. Puis une odeur.. De l'alcool oui du désinfectant..? « Suis-je drogué? » se demanda-t-il

Puis des flashs lui traversèrent l'esprit de nouveau, la voix de Platt, celle d'Hailey, un contact chaud contre sa joue. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux!

Progressivement, il tenta de s'habituer à l'agression lumineuse. Aussi lentement que possible pour atténuer au mieux la douleur. Il y avait plus de mouvements autour de lui, plus de voix. Il fixa son regard sur le plafond au dessus de lui; blanc, stérile.

« Je suis à l'hôpital? » Voulut-il demander mais un faible gémissement fut tout ce qu'il fut capable d'obtenir et une quinte de toux se déclencher le renvoyant dans un monde de douleur.

Il sentit une main dans son dos tandis qu'il s'apercevait qu'il n'était plus allongé mais légèrement redressé. Tout tournait autour, l'air lui manquait. Et cette chose sur son visage. « Ça m'étouffe » se dit-il en essayant de retirer le masque à oxygène.

\- Non Jay tu dois le garder c'est là pour t'aider..

\- Wi..Will? Gémit-il « Mon dieu faites que ce soit réel.. » Se dit-il

\- C'est moi Jay.. Tout va bien, respires calmement.. Tu es à l'hôpital.. Ça va aller je suis là..

\- S.. Soif…

\- Je sais, attends un instant..

Il put sentir du mouvement quelque part autour de lui avant que le masque ne lui soit retiré, enfin. Puis une paille se porta à ses lèvres.

\- Doucement, de toutes petites gorgées..

Il s'exécuta. Le liquide frais coulant le long de sa gorge était la fois douloureux et lui fit en même temps tellement de bien. Il prît quelques gorgées supplémentaires avant de se reposer légèrement contre le dossier du lit qui avait visiblement était redressé.

Quand avait-il refermé les yeux? Quand la toux l'avait surprit? Une nouvelle inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et il entreprit de rouvrir les yeux, lentement. Il était tellement fatigué. Une silhouette apparût face à lui. Quelqu'un qui se tenait debout aux pieds du lit.

\- Tony…?

\- Hey Bro.. Bon retour permis nous..

Il ne comprenait pas. Que faisait-il là? Son regard confus parcourus la pièce. Will était là, à le regarder sans rien dire. Une infirmière et visiblement un docteur se tenant juste derrière lui. Et cette douleur qui revenait sans cesse. Mais où avait-il mal d'ailleurs? Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait sur le dire. Hormis sa tête et cette pression sur sa poitrine.. C'est comme s'il était passé sous un camion. Etait-ce ce qu'il s'était passé d'ailleurs? Puis l'image d'Hailey revint en force. La peur s'empara de lui et il se retourna vers Antonio, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, ce dernier le coupa.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Hailey!?

\- Elle va très bien ne t'en fais pas.. Tu lui a fait une sacrée peur, comme à nous tous d'ailleurs..

\- Je.. Je comprend pas..

Tout était décidément confus. Les images étaient là, les sensations, la douleur. Mais c'est comme s'il ne pouvait même tous les éléments bout à bout. Il voulait voir Hailey, il voulait dormir aussi.

\- Fa.. Fatigué..

\- Je sais Jay.. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, mais avant j'ai quelques choses à vérifier.

Son regard se dirige vers le docteur dont il ignorait le nom et qui venait de parler. Un regard confus que ne manqua pas le docteur.

\- Jay, je suis le Dr. Lorber, vous êtes en soins intensifs.. Je me suis occupé de vous après votre opération. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Hm.. Tout est flou..

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Vous avez subit un grave traumatisme, les événements vont revenir d'eux-même ne vous inquiétez pas. En attendant, vous avez besoin de beaucoup de repos. Ressentez-vous une douleur ou gêne particulière?

\- J'ai comme un poids sur la poitrine.. Et ma tête..

\- Vous avez subit un trauma crânien, heureusement nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'opérer pour cela, le saignement se résorbe de lui-même. Il vous faut impérativement rester au calme. Pas d'autres symptômes, nausées peut-être?

Jay fit non de la tête.

\- Bien.. Si cela change faites le moi savoir, s'il y a une évolution de la douleur également. Pour votre poitrine vous avez plusieurs cotes cassées et avez été traite pour un pneumothorax, votre frère a fait un sacré travail avant votre arrivée aux urgences vous savez..

Il se tourna vers Will qui lui adressa un faible sourire sans rien dire. Jay avait du mal a saisir. Will avait été là? C'était où ''là'' d'ailleurs.. Il était fatigué de réfléchir, parler l'épuisait. Cela n'échappa pas au Dr. Lorber qui termina ses examens avant d'ajouter.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer. Je repasserai demain matin.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre, suivit de l'infirmière. Jay ferma les yeux quelques instants, surement plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé puisque quand il les rouvrit, Will non plus n'était plus là. Antonio était assis sur un fauteuil à côté, son téléphone dans la main.

\- Hailey..

Antonio se redressa et fit face à son ami.

\- Déjà de nouveau réveillé? Ça ne fait même pas une heure.. Le docteur a dit..

\- Hailey.. Le coupa-t-il

\- Elle va bien.. Elle est avec Kim.. Je lui ai envoyé un message, elle sera là à la première heure demain matin ne t'en fais pas..

\- Comment te sens-tu..?

\- Comme hm.. Comme si j'avais fait un round contre Mike Tyson?

\- T'en est pas très loin tu sais.. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire triste

\- Que s'est-il passé..?

\- Tu devrais te reposer.. Le médecin a dit que tu en avais besoin, chaque chose en son temps..

\- S'il te plaît..

Le regards que lui lança Jay lui brisa le coeur. Jamais il n'avait vu son collègue ainsi..

\- Bon.. De quoi tu te souvient. Tenta-t-il pour ne pas brusquer les choses.

\- On était au Molly's.. Je me vois rentrer chez moi, à pieds je crois.. Et puis.. J'ai un doute.. Je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans mon appartement.. Après ça je n'ai que des flashs.. Je suis attaché.. Je crois.. J'ai mal.. Je me souviens de la douleur..

Antonio sentit sa gorge se nouée et fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre en encourageant son ami à continuer.

\- Hm.. Je me souviens d'Hailey.. Ce qui est bizarre car en même temps je sais au fond de moi qu'elle n'était pas là.. Je me souviens d'avoir froid et d'être fatigué. Je me souviens qu'au fond de moi je savais que vous me trouveriez et qu'en même temps je ne vous en voudrais pas si ce n'étais pas le cas. J'étais en colère contre ces gens qui étaient avec moi mais aussi envers moi-même..

Jay se tut. Surpris de s'être autant confié envers Dawson. Il planta son regards dans le siens, ils étaient humides. Antonio ne sut quoi dire, alors il se rapprocha plus de Jay et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans rien dire. Ce fut Jay qui coupa le premier.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement..

\- Bien.. Mais après ça tu te reposes.. Je n'ai franchement pas envie d'affronter ton frère, déjà qu'a mon avis il n'apprécierait pas ce que je m'apprête à faire..

Et sur ces mots, le détective lui raconta le fil des événements, de quand ils avaient découverts, bien trop tardivement à leur goût qu'il avait disparu, les recherches, les échecs, le lien avec Hailey et son passé avec Santor. Jay se concentra pour suivre au mieux, les images dans sa tête se remettant en place au fur et a mesure. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'image d'Hailey revenait sans cesse, il se souvenait d'Alexi le cognant et pire pour obtenir des informations sur Hailey et la promesse qu'il s'était alors faite de ne jamais craquer.

Son mal de tête était revenu. Sous les ordres de Dawson, il finit par fermer les yeux pour se reposer et finit par se rendormir.

\- Moi je ne me serait pas pardonné de ne pas te retrouver à temps.. Aucun de nous.. Soupira doucement Antonio à un Jay déjà endormi avant de lui même s'assoupir.

 **_ Appartement de Kim**

Kim fut réveillée par l'odeur du café fraichement coulé. Un coup d'oeil vers son réveil, il était tout juste 5h00 passé. Elle résista à l'envie de se rendormir et entreprit de rejoindre son amie autour d'un petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour.. Bailla-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce

\- Oh désolée de t'avoir réveillée..

\- Il y a pire comme réveil que l'odeur de ce doux breuvage tu sais.. D'autant plus je crois que j'ai un peu abusé sur le vin hier..

\- M'en parle pas.. Lui dit-elle en récupérant deux tasses sur l'égouttoir avant de poursuivre. J'ai eu un message d'Antonio, Jay s'est réveillé.. Il était encore très fatigué mais ils ont pu discuter avec lui.. Je comptais avaler un morceau et aller le voir, surtout qu'Antonio doit être crevé. Tu viens avec moi..?

Kim poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit à son amie, l'idée de l'accompagner la tentait énormément mais elle savait également qu'ils avaient besoin de temps rien que tous les deux, Jay et elle pour discuter.

\- Je vais te laisser y aller, j'imagine que Voigt à déjà prévu qu'on y passe tous s'il a aussi eu l'info.

Au fond d'elle Hailey fut soulagée de cette réponse. Elle déjeunèrent en silence avant de chacune de préparer et de sortir.


	13. Chapitre 13

Me voici de retour, désolée d'être toujours un peu longue pour poster les nouveaux chapitres; le boulot..!  
Bref merci à vous pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire!  
Nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

 **_ Poste de police du 21ème district**

Ce matin là, toute l'équipe des renseignement arriva bien plus sereine au travail. Ils avaient tous obtenus une mise à jour d'Antonio durant la nuit quant à l'état de Jay ainsi que son réveil. Kim et Antonio, après avoir déposé Hailey à l'hôpital, furent les derniers à arriver à l'étage.

\- Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard, il y a déjà une circulation de dingue, on vous a pris des cafés! Annonça-t-elle pour le plus grand bonheur de ses collègues qui s'étaient rapprochés d'eux pour se servir une tasse.

\- Tu as pu voir Jay? Questionna Kevin

\- Non j'ai seulement déposée Hailey et récupéré Antonio

À sa mention, tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Hey Tony, t'as pas franchement fraiche mine, tu ne veux pas aller te reposer un peu? Lui demanda Kevin

\- Non ça ira, j'ai quand même pu attraper quelques heures de sommeil, avec un peu de café ça devrai le faire!

\- Tu as pu discuter avec Jay?

\- Un peu, il était vraiment fatigué. À son réveil, il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé, disons qu'il a fallut remettre un peu les pièces du puzzle en pl….

\- Ok tout le monde écoutez-moi! L'interrompît Voight en apparaissant à l'étage et attrapant un café tendu par Adam Je sais qu'on a tous très envie de rejoindre Jay à l'hôpital mais nous avons cette affaire à boucler. Plus vite on s'en occupe et plus vite nous pourrons y aller. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, Hailey nous le diras. Aujourd'hui nous avons deux personnes en moins alors pas d'imprudences, Adam a eu un tuyau hier soir, un deal est prévu ce midi, c'est le moment où jamais.

Ils continuèrent leur briefing pour leur descente de la journée, ils avaient tous hâte de clôturer cette affaire pour se concentrer sur leur ami.

 **_ Chicago Medical Center**

En arrivant au près de Jay, Hailey avait espéré le trouver éveillé, sa déception ne dura pas, sachant combien il était important pour sa récupération qu'il se repose au maximum. Sans bruit, elle s'installa au plus proche de lui, sur la même chaise inconfortable que Dawson la veille. Elle prit la main de Jay dans le sienne, appuya le haut de son corps contre le lit et resta de longues minutes à observer son partenaire.  
Il portait évidemment toujours les stigmates des derniers jours passés avec ses agresseurs, et si Hailey savait que les hématomes finiraient par s'estomper et les plaies par cicatriser, elle savait également qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Que l'image de Jay inconscient dans un lit d'hôpital resterai gravée pour toujours.

Elle n'avait presque pas bougé de la matinée, si ce n'est pour aller se resservir un de ces horribles breuvages que l'hôpital osait appeler café ou pour rassurer Will quant à sa présence au près de son frère. Will avait eu de rudes journées lui aussi, elle avait bataillé avec lui mais elle était contente d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de rester un peu dormir dans un vrai lit, chez lui. Il en avait bien besoin.

Elle avait tenu son equipe informée et s'était elle-même renseignée quant à l'affaire en cours qui était sur le point d'être résolue. Elle culpabilisait un peu de ne pas être au près des autres mais Jay était trop important pour le laisser seul.

Elle finissait sa conversation avec Adam quand elle aperçue le Dr. Lorber s'approcher de la chambre de Jay. Elle fourra son téléphone à la hâte dans la poche de son jean avant de se diriger vers lui.

\- Détective Upton, bonjour! J'imagine que c'est vous qui avez relayé le détective Dawson au chevet de votre collègue! Annonça-t-il en lui tendant la main

Elle la lui serra avant de poursuivre

\- Bonjour Docteur. Oui en effet.. Comment vas-t-il ?

\- J'imagine que vous faites référence à cette nuit? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mais les infirmières m'ont dit qu'il dormait depuis. Je m'apprêtais à aller faire un bilan, accompagnez moi si vous le souhaitez.

À ces mots il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Jay et l'invita à entrer ce qu'elle fit avait de se positionner dans un coin pour ne pas gêner l'infirmière qui s'était jointe à eux.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que l'infirmière vérifie les constantes de Jay, remplace les poches de fluides et médicaments IV puis finalement ne change ses pansements. Hailey ne pu s'empêcher de poser son regards sur le corps dénudé de son partenaire. Elle prit pleinement conscience de son état en voyant le bleu maintenant noir sur tout son torse et ses côtes. Malgré le bon travail du chirurgien, les points de sutures étaient impressionnants et elle espérait que les cicatrices ne seraient pas trop moches avec le temps même si ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus évidemment pensa-t-elle. Et comme pour confirmer, comme s'il avait deviné ce à quoi elle pensait, le Dr. Lorber interrompit le silence qui régnait jusque là dans la chambre.

\- Je sais que c'est impressionnant à voir. Mais croyez-moi, votre ami revient de loin et il s'en sortira. Ces traces disparaîtront pour n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ne vous focalisez pas là-dessus, ça ne peut être bon pour vous.

\- Je sais.. C'est juste que.. Hm.. Je l'ai vu couvert de sang là-bas.. Mais avec tous ces bandages depuis je crois que j'avais plus conscience..

\- Les hématomes sont souvent impressionnants je vous l'accorde.. Dans quelques jours seulement nous pourrons également lui retirer les points de suture..

\- Quand est-il de.. vous savez.. son état émotionnel..

\- Vous faites référence à son SSPT?

\- Vous pensez que ces événement vont faire ressurgir des choses..?

\- Et bien pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, c'est probable en effet.. Les événements récents que a subit ne sont pas anodins, de même que son passé. Il lui faudra du temps et surtout être bien soutenu. Ce n'est peut-être pas la réponse que vous voudriez mais à l'heure qu'il est je ne peux vous en dire plus, nous devons attendre de voir avec lui..

\- Merci Docteur. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait depuis le début. Je sais que c'est votre job mais ça compte vraiment pour nous.

Le docteur lui sourit en posant une main sur son épaule mais ne répondit rien. Après avoir terminé son examen, il quittait la pièce laissant de nouveau les deux détectives seuls.

À peine réinstallée, elle s'aperçut que les yeux de Jay étaient légèrement entre ouverts.

\- Hey Jay..! Mon dieu tu es réveillé! Dit-elle doucement en pressant sa main dans la sienne et caressant de l'autre sa joue.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le regard de Jay ne vienne rencontrer celui d'Hailey. Jay esquissa un faible sourire alors qu'il laissa échapper un léger soupir pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Salut t.. toi.. Lui répondit-il

\- Tu as mal..? Je vais aller te chercher le médecin..  
Mais il l'empêcha de partir en serrant plus fort sa main Jay.. Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Restes..  
Sa voix était encore râpeuse, elle récupéra un verre d'eau muni d'une paille sur la table à côté du lit et le porta à ses lèvres.. Pendant qu'il but quelques petites gorgées elle poursuivit.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.. Je reste avec toi tu m'entends..?

Il lui adressa de nouveau un léger sourire alors qu'il finissait de boire. Les yeux toujours remplis de larmes il ne pouvait détacher son regards d'elle.

\- Jay.. Laisses moi appeler le médecin.. Qu'il te vérifie..

\- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose tu sais..

Hailey fut décontenancée par cette réponse et resta là à le fixer sans rien dire de longues secondes avant de répondre.

\- Hey.. Regardes moi.. Je vais bien Jay.. Grâce à toi.. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas en revanche..

\- Je n'ai rien dis tu sais.. Mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il ne te retrouve quand même.. Il s'est servi de moi pour t'atteindre et j'avais tellement peur qu'il n'y parvienne.. Crois moi Hails, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas que..

\- Chhhht.. Jay.. Tout est de ma faute d'accord? Pas de la tienne! Ce gars, il en avait après moi, et c'est toi qui a été blessé.. Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver.. Je suis tellement désolée mais par pitié ne te blâme pas Jay car tout est de ma faute..

\- Je suis.. Je suis tellement content que tu n'aie rien..

\- J'aurais aimé en dire autant.. Dis moi.. Comment tu te sent.. Tu as mal..?

\- Je suis fatigué.. Les anti-douleur font plutôt bien leur travail..

Hailey savait que ce n'était probablement pas tout à fait correct mais décida de le laisser tranquille pour cette fois.

\- Je vais quand même prévenir les infirmières que tu est réveillé.. Ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix tu sais.. Tu ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil..

\- Promis.. Et Hailey.. C'est la faute de personne..

Du pas de la porte, elle lui lança un sourire triste avant d'aller prévenir une infirmière de son réveil puis envoya un message à l'equipe. Le temps d'aller se rafraichir, elle retourna dans la chambre de Jay pour le trouver en train de se faire examiner par le Dr. Lorber.

\- Vos poumons récupèrent plutôt bien, des difficultés lorsque vous respirez?

\- Un peu, surtout une gêne, comme si j'avais la poitrine comprimée..

\- Cela peut-être du à vos côtes. Pas d'essoufflements?

\- Seulement si je parle trop..

Le docteur sourit à la remarque. Bien, tout m'as l'air normal, toujours pas de nausées ou autre depuis ce matin?

\- Non docteur..

\- Faites le moi savoir..

\- S'il y a du changement oui.. Répondit Jay d'un air las

\- Vous connaissez la leçon c'est bien.. Mais je suis sérieux .. Et la douleur, comment vous la situez?

\- Je suis endoloris mais les médicaments font effet..

\- Nous pouvons augmenter un peu le dosage si vous en ressentez le besoin

\- Non ça ira.. J'aimerais d'ailleurs plutôt l'inverse.. Je.. J'aimerais retrouver un peu mes esprits..

\- Très bien, je comprend. Je veux bien baisser un peu, mais votre corps a tout de même besoin de se reposer donc si la douleur devient pas gérable vous me le dites et on ré-augmente le dosage.. Condition physique à part, où en sont vos souvenirs?

\- Je me souviens..

\- De tout?

\- Oui.

\- Si vous ressentez le besoin de parler, nous avons une equipe qui pourrait réellement vous aider..

\- J'y penserais.. Répondit-il vaguement.

Le docteur Lorber décida de ne pas plus insister pour le moment et quitta la pièce après avoir dit à une infirmière de baisser légèrement le dosage de morphine. Hailey entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

\- J'ai envoyé un message à l'équipe.. Ils sont sur une opération mais passerons dès qu'ils ont terminé.. Ils ont hâte de te voir.. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Tu as faim peut-être?

\- Non pas faim.. Mais.. Je veux bien que tu m'aides à me redresser légèrement.. Je.. J'en peux plus d'être couché comme ça..

Délicatement, Hailey l'aida à se redresser en malmenant le moins possible ses côtes meurtries, puis redressa ensuite le dossier du lit avant d'y placer quelques coussins pour que Jay soit plus confortablement installé et que cela n'appuie pas trop sur les points de suture au niveau de la plaie en haut de son dos. Dans la manoeuvre, en ayant oublié son bras blessé, Jay s'appuya un peu trop sur celui-ci, ce qui envoya une douleur le long de ce dernier jusque dans son épaule, il siffla légèrement de douleur.

\- Pardon Jay! Où est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?

\- Non c'est pas toi.. C'est moi.. Comme un crétin je me suis appuyé sur mon bras.. Juste mal à l'épaule..

\- Alors d'abord Jay tu n'est pas un crétin.. Ton corps à besoin de temps pour guérir..

\- Oui on n'arrête pas de me le répéter depuis que je suis réveillé..

\- C'est pour ton bien..

A cela, il ne répondit pas et Hailey voyait bien que quelque chose le perturbait alors elle tenta sa chance.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas..?

\- Rien.. Je suis juste fatigué.. Mais j'en ai marre de dormir.  
Dans le fond ce n'est pas complètement un mensonge pensa-t-il Jay..

\- Tu lui as parlé au médecin?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Il a dit quelque chose que je devrais savoir?

\- À quel sujet? Ou est ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Si je serais capable de tenir une arme de nouveau, de courir, de reprendre du service, de..  
Il ne put poursuivre quand sa voix se brisa malgré lui. Il se racla la gorge mais décider de ne pas continuer.

\- Jay.. Ton opération s'est bien passée tu m'entends ? Et oui, le médecin a dit qu'avec de la rééducation tu récupérerais. Ça prendra du temps, et ce ne sera surement pas toujours facile mais tu y arriveras. Et nous, on seras là pour toi d'accord?  
Il lui esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas posé toi même la question au médecin..?

\- J'imagine que j'avais peur de sa réponse.

\- Bon écoutes.. Le plus inquiétant était, selon les médecins à ton arrivée, ton pneumothorax compressif et ton trauma crânien. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang, ils ont dû te transfuser. Après ton opération tu as été sous respirateur pour laisser ton corps un peu tranquille. Tes derniers scans ont été rassurants et les médecins disent que si tu fais les choses correctement, c'est à dire si tu te reposes Jay, tu te remettras complètement.  
Tu dois laisser aussi le temps, tu as des côtes cassées.. Hm.. Ton épaule à été luxée.. Ils ont parlé de rééducation par rapport à tes tendons je crois, mais j'insiste Jay.. Ils ont dit que ça irai.. Tu dois aussi faire de la rééducation pour ta jambe, tu n'as rien eu de cassé mais ta plaie à la cuisse était sérieuse et a endommagé tes muscles assez sérieusement, comme pour ton bras.. Je pense que le Dr. Lorber sera mieux placé que moi pour tout t'expliquer en détail.. Ou bien Will! Tu devrais voir tout ça avec eux plutôt..

Jay prit quelques instants pour digérer ces informations. Il était à peine réveillé depuis quelques heures qu'ils n'en pouvait plus d'être là.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir..?

\- T'es sérieux là Jay?

Il se contenta de la fixa en soupirant tandis que sa partenaire lisait un message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- Will est réveillé, il attaque son service à 19 heures et passera te voir avant.. Tu est sûr que tu ne veux rien manger? J'entends ton ventre gargouiller jusque là..

\- J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre un petit truc, mais pas leur plateau infect..

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je reviens..

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la pièce laissant Jay seul quelques instants. La fatigue se faisait de nouveau sentir, de même que la douleur se réveillait peu à peu. Il avait choisi de baisser la morphine afin d'être plus conscient mais il avait sous estimé l'étendu de ses blessures. Trop tard pour changer d'avis se dit-il, il ferait avec. L'envie de se lever le gagna, il voulait se voir dans un miroir, évaluer de lui-même. Doucement, il entreprit de se redresser mais dû se raviser lorsque la douleur éclata dans sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hailey fit son retour et le vit assis dans le lit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire Jay bon sang!

\- Je voulais juste..

\- Te faire encore plus mal?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha en déposant un sac en papier sur son fauteuil puis entreprit d'aider Jay à se ré-installer.

\- Je viens d'avoir Voight, ils rentrent taper leurs rapports puis ils viennent te voir. Pas trop fatigué?

\- Ça va aller..

\- Hm.. Et sinon, tu m'expliques ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ?

\- Rien.. Juste me dégourdir les jambes.. Faire le point un peu..

\- Jay..

\- Je sais Hailey, je dois me ménager, bla-bla-bla.. Je sais tout ça mais comprend moi.. Je voulais juste voir par moi-même..

\- Ok.. Je comprend.. Attends..

Elle se saisit de son téléphone et afficha les photos qui avaient été prises pour mettre dans son dossier médical mais surtout pour l'enquête.

\- Tiens.. Dis pas à Will que je t'ai montré ça, il me tuerait..

Jay se saisit du téléphone et fit défiler les clichés, un frisson le parcourut. Il ne savait trop comment il devait se sentir. Entre les plaies recousues, les hématomes et les brulures. Le son du taser lui revint en tête, il pouvait presque sentir à nouveau la contraction douloureuse de ses muscles. La main d'Hailey se posa sur son bras tandis qu'elle lui parlait doucement, il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir fermé les yeux pendant qu'il se remémorais sa captivité.

\- Merci.. Lâcha-t-il simplement en lui rendant son portable.

Hailey le saisit avant de le déposer sur la table à côté puis lui tendit le sachet contenant son repas.

\- Tiens, c'est pas l'idéal mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.. Tu as de la purée et du jambon..

En même temps qu'elle parlait, Hailey déposa le contenu du sac sur la table puis donna une fourchette à Jay qui lui offrit un sourire franc.

\- Merci, encore. En vrai, je crois que je meurs de faim!

Puis il commença à manger, de petites bouchées à cause de sa gorge irritée. Une fois terminé, la fatigue se manifesta de nouveau alors il entreprit de dormir un peu en attendant que le reste de son équipe ne viennent lui rendre visite.


End file.
